Érase una vez
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: "Érase una vez un angel y un demonio que se enamoraron, pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz" El angel y el demonio ambos creían en un final feliz, tenían la esperanza de que podrían estar juntos... Pero la guerra, y las personas a su alrededor son los pequeños factores que se encargaran de demostrarles lo contrario. [*/ Yaoi / AU / Rieren / Lemmon /*]¡ACTUALIZADO! ¡Capitulo 11!
1. El inicio de todo

**Hola! Bueno... este es mi primer trabajo sobre Shingeki no Kyojin... espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencias:<strong>_

_**Esto es BL, [si no te agrada tienes todo el derecho de salir de aquí].**_

_**Es un AU [Universo Alterno]**_

_**Rivaille x Eren...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutamente NADA me pertenece... todo es de sus respectivos autores.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Érase una vez un ángel moribundo tendido en la bruma… y un diablo se arrodillo junto a él y le sonrió"<strong>_

En un lugar lejano, en medio de un campo de batalla, yacía un ángel moribundo, envuelto por la bruma de aquella guerra sin fin, veía venir su final…

Hizo un recuento de su vida… aquella vida que fue manchada por la guerra, aquella vida que dedico a matar… aquella vida que fue una porquería, jamás conoció el amor, jamás tuvo tiempo de nada mas…

Y ahora… acaso… ¿acaso ya estaba muerto y se había ido a un lugar mucho mejor?

Aunque aquello era más que _imposible_ para alguien como el que dedico su vida a matar….

Pero aun así, no podía explicar que eran aquellas preciosas esmeraldas que le miraban… preocupadas, recelosas, confundidas y angustiadas…

-Acaso… ¿Vie…nes a rematar…me… tu estu- estúpido monstruo?-

Sí, bueno, para ser un ángel era bastante mal hablado.

Aquel demonio de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír - Para ser un serafín eres bastante grosero-.

-Solo lárgate y déjame aquí… o…mejor aun… remátame, para que acabes con mi sufrimiento… anda te doy el honor de alardear que… mataste a uno de los serafines… más fuertes…-

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado…-

-Solo… por favor, dame muerte…- cerro sus relucientes orbes grises- estoy preparado para ello.

-creo que hare algo mucho mejor-

El joven de cabellos azabaches de_ verdad esperaba_ que el joven demonio acabase con su sufrimiento… a cada respiración sentía como mil agujas le perforaban el pecho… La herida que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del pezón derecho le había dejado desangrándose… solo le esperaba la muerte segura, o al menos eso creía….

Sintió un dolor punzante… ¿acaso se había tomado literalmente sus palabras y de verdad le remataria? , como pudo volteo a ver a aquel personaje que tenia enfrente, le vio sin playera dejando ver su bien formado pecho… y descubrió con sorpresa que aquel dolor no era otra cosa, si no un torniquete para detener la sangre.

-¿Sabes? Te recomiendo que sigas vivo… dicen que la muerte es muy aburrida- Le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo intentare- sorprendido se di cuenta de que le había devuelto la sonrisa… una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Se encontró deseando alargar la mano y tocar la mejilla de aquel ser hermoso de cabellos castaños, de_ "aquel demonio"_ le corrigió su mente… Pero no podía hacerlo…en primera porque le faltaban fuerzas y en segunda porque no quería manchar con sangre el bello rostro del otro joven.

Pareció que le leyeron la mente, pues aquel castaño le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, el tiempo se detuvo, un ínfimo rose fue lo que compartieron en aquel lugar, antes de que la realidad les cayera como una cubetada de agua fría, en forma de grito con una voz femenina…

-¡EREN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-

Y así…aquel chico llamado Eren corrió de ahí, impidiendo que sus colegas llegasen hasta donde se encontraba el ángel herido, no podían saber que le había ayudado a un enemigo con la _esperanza _de que sobreviviera…

"_**Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron… pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿que les pareció?... se acepta cualquier critica, comentario, tomatazo u lo que sea...<strong>

**Sin mas me despido... hasta la proxima!**


	2. Despertar

**Buenas!  
><strong>**Como lo prometido es deuda, decidí continuar con lo que al principio se suponía sólo seria un one-shot.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como TODOS sabemos nada me pertenece, quizás la trama, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>

**|AU| BL| lenguaje un poco vulgar|**

* * *

><p><em>-Eren…- le llamo acariciando su rostro.<em>

_-Aquí estoy Levi…- Le sonrió posando su manos sobre la que estaba en su mejilla._

_Este ángel sin corazón se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida se podía permitir el lujo de amar, aunque fuese un enemigo, lo cual no suponía ningún problema. Él se sabía correspondido…_

_O eso creía…_

_Sintió como de repente un cuchillo le atravesaba sin ninguna clase de piedad el corazón… y lo último que pudo ver antes de caer muerto, fue la cara sonriente de su asesino…_

_-E…eren…_

Aquel ángel se despertó sobresaltado, no estaba con Eren, no estaba muerto, _aunque casi._ Se encontraba en una cama mullida tapado por sabanas blancas.

Intento levantarse, sin éxito, trato de enfocarse, de entender donde carajos se encontraba.

Intento pues, levantarse nuevamente, impulsándose con la fuerza de sus brazos, pero un agudo dolor punzante en su lado izquierdo le hizo recostarse entre gimoteos de dolor.

Le dolía como los mil demonios! ¿Qué carajo le había pasado?

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse, tratando de recordar, navegando en aquellos recuerdos difusos.

Hasta que…

—¡Hola Enanin! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aquella voz provenía de una chica de gafas, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, de una belleza innata y alas que emitían calor como las suyas propias.

— Tsk! Estúpida cuatro ojos… ¿podrías hacer menos ruido?

—Oh cierto, lo siento, se me olvido que estabas convaleciente y que eso empeora tu horrible humor.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Qué paso?

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Tan jodido te dejaron?– Pregunto curiosa, pero aún así respondió a la pregunta de Levi– Erwin y yo te perdimos durante la batalla contra las bestias esas… y cuando te encontramos estabas medio muerto, en un charquillo de sangre.

Explica ella como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, aunque tomando en cuenta su estilo de vida, se podría decir que sí, es cosa de todos los días.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿De verdad alguien había podido con él?

—Si bueno, si no fuese porque alguien se apiado de tu alma ya estarías…

Hace una seña como si se rebanara el cuello.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te encontramos con una playera verde a modo de torniquete para que dejaras de regar sangre por todos lados.

Aquella voz grave provenía de un hombre rubio, de espesas cejas y ojos celestes.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen activado un interruptor en el cerebro de Levi, recordó todo lo acontecido.

El cómo se distrajo en la batalla por tratar de salvar a un compañero de aquella estúpida mujer de cabellos lacios y negros. Cosa que no había valido la pena, su compañero murió y el resultó herido de gravedad.

Pero sobretodo, recordó aquellos ojos color esmeralda que le miraban como si fuese la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Junto con una voz extrañamente conocida. Gritando el nombre de aquel muchacho.

–Eren… – susurró sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

¡carajo! Nada se le iba a esa.

–¿Has recordado algo? – pregunto a su vez Erwin.

—No dúo de imbéciles… dije que si me harían el favor de largarse porque necesito pensar.

Nunca habían visto a su amigo así, por lo cual, salieron de la habitación como el otro se los había pedido.

Pensaron que quizás se debía al impacto de qué siendo considerado el más fuerte entre aquellos de su raza, se viese derrotado por las espadas, (porque era obvio que aquella herida había sido provocada por espadas), de algún demonio.

Pero no podían estar más equivocados, el hilo de sus pensamientos solo llevaba una dirección y era encontrar a su salvador.

**Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuesta a los reviews anónimos del capitulo pasado.<strong>_

**YukoSama:** Parece ser que fuiste la ganadora..., tome en cuenta tu idea, y haré un fanfic de varios capítulos en lugar de dejarlo simplemente como un two-shot. Gracias por el review.

**tomatito:** Gracias por el review. Si lo continuare, ya se que en un principio no se nota el "seme" poder de Levi, pero veras que conforme se desarrolle la historia, sera un seme rudo & macho (?).

**Aylu:** Antes que nada, gracias por el review, si entendí tu metáfora & la tomare en cuenta, aunque algo me dice que querías jugo cuando pensaste en ella xD en cuanto a lo de utilizar como tal TODA la trama del libro... yo preferiría que no, son tres libros & de esos de 550 hojas, quizás, lo use en algunos capítulos como referencia, pero en si lo que me imagino es diferente a lo que esta escrito en los libros. PD. Obvio tendrá un final feliz... espero (?)


	3. Los demonios también pueden sufrir

**Hola!****  
><strong>**Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**Aquí****les traigo el segundo capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores. En este capitulo veremos a Eren y un poco de sus historia...**

**Espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**_|AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?) |_**

* * *

><p>Si querías soledad, muy pocos sabían dónde encontrarla, era en aquella alejada montaña, aquella que colindaba con las tierras fantasmas, que eran el preludio antes del infierno… Antes de adentrarse a la parte trasera del territorio de los ángeles o serafines, como gusten llamarles, para los demonios seguían siendo la misma escoria, excepto quizás para uno…<p>

Y ahí se encontraba nuestra excepción.

Eren miraba hacia el cielo, rogándole a las estrellas y a las lunas hermanas que aquel ángel al que había tratado de salvar se encontrase con vida y a salvo.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba encontrar el porqué se había apiadado de el alma de aquel ser inhumano, siendo que él era un guerrero innato, la esperanza de su raza, quería saber porqué arriesgo su reputación y a su raza al salvar a ese demonio de orbes tormentosos….

Bueno quizá sí sabia el porqué, solo que no quería admitirlo…

No quería admitir que su piel blanca, parecida a la porcelana le había atraído.

No quería admitir que al ver en sus ojos la gran soledad y tristeza que habitaba en ellos, deseaba hacerlas desaparecer.

Qué deseaba hacerlo sonreír y que él fuese siempre la causa.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? — Grito a la nada, a las lunas que le miraban… _se grito a si mismo._

"**_Estoy comportándome como cría enamorada"_**

Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se revolvió el cabello, tratando así de alejar aquel estúpido pensamiento, pero cuando recordaba la sonrisa que le dedico aquel serafín… no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y mirando hacia las estrellas con convicción dijo en un susurro:

—Ok… lo admito… creo qué me eh… ena- enamorado a primera vista…

Por lo menos se encontraba solo, y así podía admitir sus sentimientos, sentimientos de _amor._

—De ese estúpido y malhablado an...

—¿Eren? – Se escucho una voz perturbando la tranquilidad y el silencio en que se encontraba inmerso Eren.

–¿Mikasa?– Sus ojos verdes brillaron con preocupación en la obscuridad, no lo habría escuchado… ¿o sí?

— Oh Eren, estaba preocupada por ti, mira que desaparecerte a estas horas… ¿Qué haces hasta acá?, hace frio y está muy solo….–Murmuro con sincera preocupación, esa que sólo estaba destinada a Eren.

—Nada, no podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo… y por casualidad termine acá.

—Está bien, pero si vuelves a salir puedes avisarme, no es bueno que hagas preocupar a tu _prometida_…— exclamo lo ultimo con orgullo, abrazando al joven.

Sí, Mikasa Ackerman es la prometida de Eren.

Todo aquello gracias a que al ser Mikasa hija del caudillo [También conocido como el rey de las bestias] no podía convivir con nadie fuera de los sirvientes y los hijos ilegítimos de su padre.

Y entre los hijos que tenían la edad de la chica se encontraba Eren, quien fue sacado de su hogar, a la edad de 8 años, perdiendo a su madre y siendo llevado a la fuerza para servir a la causa de su padre, el rey.

Mikasa, en sus tiempos como novata era débil y quizás algo torpe, en varias ocasiones Eren, quien era de los pocos que se atrevían a tratar con la chica, le salvo la vida, porque ahí las practicas eran un campo real de batalla, también podías perder la vida.

Pero ahora era una de las más poderosas demonio que se ponían encontrar en esas tierras, temida y admirada por muchos, sus alas obscuras como la inmensa noche, le ayudan en su tarea de matar y ella era conocida como "El terror de los ángeles".

Y al ser la primogénita de la única mujer que su padre había amado, se encontraba terriblemente consentida y ella sabía que podía tener lo que quisiese, y esto también incluía personas.

La joven se encapricho con que quería el cariño de Eren para ella sola, así que cuando le pidió a su padre poder casarse con Eren, este no se negó, mando llamar al castaño y le dijo directamente que estaba prometido con Mikasa.

Eren no se pudo negar, no tenia voz ni voto en cuanto a las decisiones del rey, además pensaba qué, no podía ser tan malo estar con ella, quizás así se podía librar del campo de batalla que tanto odiaba.

O eso era lo que él pensaba hasta el momento en el que se encontró con el ángel… aquel al que ya consideraba _su_ ángel.

Ahora, importaban poco las palabras dichas por aquel bastardo al que debía llamar padre, así que sin tratar de ser grosero deshizo el abrazo con el que la chica le había envuelto.

–Preferiría que no me abrazases ahora Mikasa, no me siento muy bien y… bueno…– Susurro obviamente incomodo por la cercanía de la chica.

Esta sin embargo esta lo interpreto a su conveniencia como vergüenza.

—Está bien Eren, haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda que en unos días se hará el baile, donde se anunciara nuestro compromiso.

—…

Al ver que el otro no le respondía, se acerco hasta él, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y se despidió dejándole solo nuevamente.

Solo ahí el muchacho pudo darse el lujo de limpiar su mejilla…

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Grito frustrado golpeando el suelo con ambos puños, ese estúpido baile… Ese estúpido baile sellaría su destino por siempre, seria ahora un Ackerman, y dejaría de ser un Jeager, dejaría morir sus sueños… y lo peor de todo, nunca alcanzaría su libertad, siempre seria un peón más al cual mover hacia el campo de batalla…

Pero sobre todo, nunca más podría volver a ver a aquel Ángel, aquel que ocupaba las noches solitarias en las que el insomnio podía con él…

Pero órdenes eran ordenes y el debía acatar todas y cada una de estas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiesen podido encontrar...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuesta a los reviews anónimos del capitulo pasado:<em>**

**YukoSama:**Gracias por leer... & por la recomendación...

**Guest:** Si exactamente ese libro fue... gracias por leer...

**Aylu:** Querida... aquí esta tu resumen del capitulo anterior "Levi se despertó... Fin" (?) xDD

Gracias por seguir leyendo & por tus palabras de apoyo y sobretodo por decir que escribo bien *n*, espero que este capitulo haya cubierto de igual forma tus expectativas. Un beso & un abrazo... Cuídate!

* * *

><p><strong>Cada review ayuda a que Eren &amp; Levi se encuentren pronto (?) xDD<strong>

**Hasta la proxima.**


	4. En busca de mi bestia

**Buenas**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo…****  
><strong>**En el cual veremos a Levi, un poco más de su historia…****  
><strong>**Espero les agrade.**

**Por cierto, tengo que hacer algunos comentarios acerca de la historia, pero eso hasta el final…**

**Mientras tanto, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**_AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)_**

* * *

><p>Dio la primera estocada directo al pecho, sacándo su espada rápidamente para realizar cortes en las piernas, para impedirle escapar, para, finalmente, rebanarle la cabeza en un corte limpio.<p>

Aquel muñeco de prueba, quedo prácticamente deshecho.

Levi, envaino su espada en un movimiento rápido. Se había recuperado maravillosamente de la lesión sufrida 2 años y medio atrás... si bien en tres meses aquella herida había sanado superficialmente, le llevo un buen tiempo volver a tomar el ritmo en batalla... Y cuando finalmente te lo logro, volvía a tener aquella velocidad al matar característica de él…

—Buen trabajo, parece ser que tu hombro sano perfectamente— dijo con gran alegría Hanji al ver aquel muñeco destruido.

—Eso era lo esperado idiota, después de todo soy yo…

—Y además parece ser que tu ego sigue siendo más grande que tú.

–Cállate maldita cuatro ojos…– Espeto con enojo, lanzándole su espada directo a la cara, cosa que ella evito con gran maestría.

–Sí, es oficial, estás preparado para volver al campo de batalla.

Con voz entusiasta y una gran sonrisa le recordó aquello. Al fin nuevamente los tres en batalla. Otra vez juntos.

–Es en un par de semanas ¿cierto?– cuestionó con fingido interés, aunque por su actitud estoica de siempre, la otra no lo noto.

–Sí creo que quieren darle tiempo a esos demonios para que se confíen y cuando menos sientas ¡PUM! Les atacamos sin piedad– Tenía un ataque de emoción típico de ella, había comenzado a saltar y blandir sus brazos.

—Deja de brincar como idiota, asustas a los nuevos. Así que yo me voy, no quiero estar cerca de ti mientras actúas así, además es mi turno de vigilar a los esclavos.

Salió del campo y fue hasta donde se encontraban las mazmorras, sumido en su propio silencio.

Algo que no sabía su odiosa compañera, es que no solo había avanzado en cuanto a la recuperación de su lesión.

Aprendió más acerca del idioma de los demonios.

El día cuando pudo dejar por fin la cama, le fue ordenado cuidar a los esclavos y cautivos. Ya que al ser algo sencillo, hasta alguien en recuperación podría hacerlo.

Ahí había aprendido casi por completo aquel idioma, aparte de las simples palabras que le habían enseñado para mandar ordenes.

_Sólo para platicar con el…._

Además había descubierto algo maravilloso…

Podía hacer magia.

Si bien, quizás no era la gran cosa, le servía demasiado, porque descubrió que podía llamar a las diferentes clases de aves e insectos con proponérselo, pero lo que si le serviría en demasía era que…_Podía hacerse invisible._

Al principio le costó bastante, su desaparición era intermitente, pero al descubrir el costo de esto se le hizo poco cuando lo comparaba con la emoción de volver a encontrar a aquel joven.

Y todo eso gracias al recuerdo de su madre.

De su familia.

Tanto tiempo en el confinamiento de su habitación, le había dado tiempo para reflexionar, hacer algunas cosas, tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades… y recordar a su familia…

Su familia… aquella que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás cuando comenzó la guerra, aquella que había dejado en el olvido teniendo en su mente un solo fin "_Venganza"._

_—Mamá… por favor, yo también quiero enfrentarlos…no dejare que lo hagas tú sola, además desde que papá murió, yo soy el hombre de la casa._

_Un Levi de 10 años trataba de proteger por todos los medios que su única familia que quedaba, pues su padre y sus hermanos mayores a pesar de negarse y de que su clan se especializaba más en la rama de la magia, hechizos y conjuraciones, tuvieron que ir a la guerra y morir ahí, sin un funeral digno, sin ver sus esperanzas y sueños realizados, dejando dos corazones vacíos._

_—He dicho que no, ahora te quedarás aquí, quietesito y sin hacer ruido, recuerda que eres la ultima esperanza de la familia…-_

_Y salió de aquel escondite, a enfrentar aquellas bestias que habían entrado sin piedad a su humilde casa._

_Y ahí fue donde entrego su vida, por salvar la de él…_

Lo único que el pequeño recuerda después de los horribles gritos de su madre, es que se hallaba en la milicia, y que junto a él se encontraban cuatro niños más, una castaña con un aspecto algo estrafalario, un rubio con más cejas que cara, un chiquillo con cabello cenizo y una chica pelirroja.

Quienes con el pasar del tiempo, de los años, de las vivencias, del sufrimiento, se volvieron algo más que amigos, se volvieron su nueva familia.

Familia que estaba a punto de traicionar.

Porque el amor que le tenía a su pequeña bestia le podía más que cualquier otra cosa, porque cuando le vio los ojos, cuando ese efímero roce se convirtió en realidad, pudo ver esa pureza y comprensión que solo pocas personas seguían conservando en el campo de batalla.

Y él estaba decidido a encontrarle.

Su oportunidad se presento un día que no tenía que hacer y con la invisibilidad cubriéndole, se adentro hacia aquella tierra demoniaca, viendo pasar a todas aquellas bestias. Buscaba cualquier indicio de donde se podría encontrar el chico de orbes verdes y piel tostada…

Hasta que como si hubiese estado predestinado… escucho contar a un grupo de jóvenes hablar sobre el baile de compromiso de la hija del rey, y que todo el reino debía de acudir a regocijarse en ese día tan especial junto a su futura gobernante en la plaza principal, pero con una condición….que obviamente tenían prohibido tocar al "Apuesto joven" que era el prometido.

Levi dudaba que el supuesto joven "apuesto" fuese tan hermoso como Eren…. Así que poco le importo el resto de la conversación, ya tenía lo que quería….

Un lugar donde hallarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos del capítulo pasado:<em>**

**Aylu:** Hola de nuevo!  
>Si lo sé, se está poniendo interesante [Creo que estoy igual de emocionada que tú xD], ya entendí a lo que te referías… jaja perdón, yo pensé que era sarcasmo, ya sabes por lo de mis capítulos "kilométricos" xD. Si bueno, créeme que estoy modificando la historia, cambiando detalles por aquí y por haya, y quitando cosas, que yo en lo personal no considero importantes para el desarrollo de este fic :I<br>Muchas gracias por TODO tu apoyo, de verdad, enserio, es divertido leer tus reviews xD.  
>También si yo te contara cada cosa que llego a leer… creo que querrías cloro para lavarte los ojos xD . No dejo mis historias abandonadas, quizás me tarde muuuuucho en subir continuación, pero me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, así que no te preocupes. Un beso &amp; un abrazo Cuidate!<p>

**Guest:** Holi querida guest… antes que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia, em… siento mucho decepcionarte, pero poner a Levi de uke, no está en mis planes para esta historia, si bien no me desagrada, [porque eh de confesar que eh leído uno que otro con esa temática], pero como te digo, por el momento no lo tengo contemplado así…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sin más me despido, hasta la próxima!<strong>


	5. Estaba escrito

**Holi!****  
><strong>**Buenas tardes, noches o días guapuritas**

**Aquí les traigo el Cuarto capítulo. ****En el cual se desarrolla el baile…. Así que dejare a su imaginación que es lo que pasa… 7u7**

**Sin más disfruten del capítulo….**

**Otras aclaraciones al final :L**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Advertencias:<span>**

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo tome más referencias del libro que tome como base…<strong>

"**Hija de humo & Hueso" [Por si tenían el pendiente (?) xD]**

* * *

><p>Le encantaba estar ahí, era la mejor vista del amanecer…, podía observar toda la ciudad desde ese punto, y sentir como el viento rozaba sus alas negras… pero hoy se encontraba huyendo, se encontraba tratando de esconderse de todo el mundo, se encontraba pensando… pensado en lo que debía de hacer, aquel deber que debía tomar…<p>

_–¿de verdad todo terminara así– _Pensó afligido, dejándose caer hacia atrás, mientras se tapaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se preparó hacia dos días que dio por sellado su destino… hacia dos días que decidió tomar la oportunidad que se le presento…

_–Es todo o nada–_Se dijo convencido, mientras tomaba su mejor traje negro y aquel antifaz con los que ocultaría su presencia el día de hoy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Hey! Anda, despierta…vamos, no me obligues a traer el agua…– siguió moviéndole… el chico no respondía– ¡EREN!

El aludido se incorporo sobresaltado, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?... ¿Cómo le habían encontrado…? Solo él y Armin conocían ese lugar….

–¿Armin?

–Claro que sí, ¿Quién más seria?

–No lo sé, perdón, ¿qué quieres?– Pregunto mientras se incorporaba y miraba el sol en su punto más alto…. Había dormida bastante..

–Como qué "¿qué quiero?", Eren… Por Nitid… ¡HOY es el baile de tu compromiso con la señorita Mikasa y tú durmiendo como si nada.– Le reprendió a voz de grito… ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante?

Eren bufo… ugh! El compromiso con Mikasa…

Eso de lo que se estaba escondiendo, aquello de lo que estaba huyendo, pero creo que esconderse en el punto mas alto de la ciudad no le funciono muy bien…

Armin al escuchar su bufido no pudo evitar preguntar…

–Te estabas escondiendo… ¿no es así Eren?

–Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– Respondió nervioso, nunca, JAMAS admitiría que se escondía…NUNCA.

–Si no es así, entonces vamos… que te tenemos que tejar como todo un galán… -

–Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo solo presentarme y ya?

–Es obvio que no… tienes que estar presentable, recuerda de quien serás esposo, está sucia camiseta no es nada sexy…- con un hábil movimiento lo jalo y remontaron el vuelo.

–Además Annie nos esta esperando con Ymir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, no… ¡NO!

–Por Nitid y Ellai Armin, no puedo salir usando ¡ESTO!

Eren se miro en el espejo de arriba abajo, llevaba una gabardina larga que enmarcaba su cintura y un pantalón pegado al cuerpo.

Aquella gabardina, solo tenia dos botones más de adorno que otra cosa, así que dejaba ver su bien formado pecho y parte de su duro abdomen… "_demasiado revelador"_.

Empezó a quitarse la gabardina, para poder ponerse alguna camisa debajo, pero Armin le detuvo.

—Es tu culpa por no tener ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

–Entonces, ¿esto es un castigo por no prepararme con antelación?

Una pequeña risa se dejo escuchar por parte del rubio.

–Quizás.

–Además… no es como si lucieras demasiado bien, sigues igual de feo, pero más… decente– se burlo con sorna Ymir; ella había acudido al campo de batalla con Eren y Armin, pero una lesión mal tratada, la saco definitivamente de la milicia, ahora esta se dedicaba al servicio real, o más expresamente a confeccionar ropa y vestidos, tanto para el rey como para sus esposas.

–Jajá… muy graciosa, pero te lo digo enserio, no puedo siquiera ponerme una playera o camisa.

–No para ti– respondió esta– Aunque me duela, tengo que admitir que tienes una buena figura para un chico de tu edad, ¿Por qué quieres ocultarla?

–¿Puedo por lo menos cerrar la gabardina?

-Por supuesto que no- respondieron al unísono Armin e Ymir.

–Malditos– susurro enojado, mientras hacía pucheros.

–Ya Eren… solo deja que la señorita deleite su vista con lo que se va a llevar– dijo Ymir pícaramente.

El aludido solo desvió su vista incomodo y la fijo en la única persona de toda la sala que no había dicho una solo palabra… Annie.

Entre las personas que acompañaban y cuidaban de Eren, se encontraba Annie, ella al igual que Armin eran las únicas personas en las que el confiaba plenamente, pues bien que mal, le habían hecho compañía, aunque desde que se anuncio en el palacio que Eren estaba comprometido con Mikasa, Annie comenzó a ser más cortante con él.

–¿Tú qué opinas Annie?– Le cuestiono atrayendo su atención.

Y cuando abrió la boca para contestar su voz sonó inexpresiva.

–Estas…muy guapo.

Aquello no parecía un cumplido.

Pero decidió ignorar el tono y la mirada que le dedico y sonrió con total sinceridad.

–Gracias.

–Bien, solo falta darte algo de…Sabor.

Ymir con la mirada ordeno a Armin bajar por los hombros la gabardina de Eren, dejando toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo descubierta.

–¿Eh?... a que te refie…

Ni bien no pudo completar la frase, Ymir le baño en polvillo brillante, y Armin regreso a su lugar la gabardina.

–¡AZUCAR!

–¡YMIR!

La joven solo soltó a reír acompañada del rubio.

–Y tú también Armin… Traidor.

En un inútil intento de quitársela de encima se sacudió, pero no sirvió de nada, como era muy, muy fina, se le pagaba en las manos.

Aquello era lo que los jóvenes, ya sean hombres o mujeres usaban para dar solo un mensaje… "LÁMEME".

Si bien, dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, no era suficiente, ahora con aquello brilloso pegado al cuerpo, era una invitación más que clara.

–Ahora ya no pareces un soldado maloliente y sucio.

Y era verdad, parecía un joven que se iba a casar por decisión propia, que estaba completamente enamorado, tanto así como para llevar azúcar adherida al cuerpo…

Pero… ¿Lo era en realidad? ¿Era ese muchacho supuestamente enamorado que reflejaba el espejo?

Dejo sus cavilaciones de lado y volteo colocándose a su vez, el antifaz que cubriría su rostro esa noche, con una falsa sonrisa.

–Vámonos.

.

.

.

.

.

La calle que llevaba al centro de la ciudad parecía una serpiente, daba vueltas, se enroscaba…era la ruta procesional durante las grandes celebraciones, como el cumpleaños del caudillo, o el de su hija, las fiestas en honor a Nitid…

La costumbre era recorrer todo el camino, bailando y cambiando de pareja, no importando si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, lo importante era divertirse, reír y disfrutar, al ritmo de la música que sonaba de fondo, hasta llegar al centro donde habría un gran banquete.

Eren se sumergió entre la multitud con Armin, perdiendo de vista a las chicas, como en años anteriores, como siempre…

Pero este año, había un cambio, nadie, le tomo para comenzar el baile, nadie se acerco a él, mientras avanzaba solo como un alma en pena, mientras sus amigos, reír, y pasaban de brazos en brazos, recibiendo abrazos, y besos de extraños, porque aquella era la costumbre: Un baile con miles de extraños y algunos conocidos, repartiendo muestras de afecto, para celebrar la unidad del pueblo.

Se acostumbraba llevar un antifaz, o una máscara, cubriendo el rostro, supuestamente así nadie sabría a quien tenía entre brazos, pero era solo una excusa, si bien a Eren no se le notaba parte del rostro, todos sabían que era él, su cabello castaño rebelde y sus esmeraldas brillando con cierta melancolía atreves de aquel antifaz color azul.

La música cambiaba de ritmo, así como todos de pareja, pero nadie se acercaba, y quienes hacían ademan de hacerlo, se detenían ante las palabras "_Él es de Ackerman"_.

Siguió deambulando solo entre la muchedumbre, caminando inconscientemente más despacio, quedándose atrás de todos... los ojos se posaban en el, pero lo que él deseaba -las manos, los labios, el calor de otro cuerpo- no.

Entonces, una fuerte mano lo sujeto del antebrazo, aquel roce le llego por sorpresa, ya que había aceptado su soledad como la única acompañante de esa noche.

Supuso que se trataba de Mikasa, pero no, lo que vio fui en hombre, unos 10 centímetros menor que él, que llevaba un exquisito traje totalmente negro y un antifaz negro que cubría la parte superior del rostro.

Como obviamente no se trataba de una chica, ¿Quién era aquel personaje que se presentaba delante él? ¿Quién era ese hombre lo suficientemente loco como para tocarle?...

Aun así, no le importo, e inclino la cabeza para rozar aquellos labios con los suyos en un ínfimo roce, y como si ello hubiese encendido algo, volvió a formar parte del baile, el acompaño sus movimientos, protegiéndolo de empujones y alzándole en vilo de vez en cuando, porque para desgracia del ego de Eren aquel joven, que era más fuerte que él, había tomado el papel del hombre en el baile.

El joven de la máscara nunca le soltó, y lo acompaño hasta que el movido baile se transformo en un simple balanceo.

–Gracias.

–Gracias a ti, el honor ha sido todo mío.– su voz era como un susurro del viento, pero no por ello dejaba de ser varonil, tenía un extraño acento, así que Eren imagino que se trataba de alguien que vivía lejos de la cuidad.

–Eres más valiente que toda esta bola de tontos al pedirme bailar contigo.

–¿Valiente?– Su máscara no dejaba ver su expresión, pero es obvio que se trataba de una de desconcierto, acaso le invito sin saber quién era, a quien_ pertenecía_– ¿Tan peligroso eres mi bello joven?

–Sí, soy el más terrible que te puedas encontrar- confirmo mientras reía y con cierto pesar inclino la cabeza hacia el piso mientras añadía:

–No sabes quién soy… ¿cierto?

–Sé quién eres– contesto con decisión– Y he venido hasta aquí para buscarte.

–¿Buscarme a mí?– alzo de repente la cabeza, observando la sombra que hacia el antifaz sobre los ojos del personaje que tenía delante.

–Sí, vine desde muy lejos, para buscarte… y darte las gracias.

–¿Darme las gracias?–La curiosidad brillo en sus ojos.

–Creo que será mejor explicarte, por eres todo un idiota, vine a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Él había salvado muchas vidas antes, pero solo una vino a su mente en ese instante…

Campo de batalla… bruma… malas palabras…. _Enemigo…_

–Seguí tu recomendación– añadió– me mantuve vivo.

Al instante siguiente se dio cuenta al fin, el porqué se sentía realmente bien estar en los brazos de aquel extraño y que era ese agradable calor…

_Calor_…

…que los envolvía…

_Sus alas_…

Guio su mirada a la de aquel extraño y gracias a los faroles que acababan de pasar, su mirada resplandeció, como las nubes antes de la tormenta….

-Tú- susurro atónito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era impensable, un serafín, ahí….

–Es una locura que estés aquí, ¿Por qué has venido?

–De verdad que eres idiota o tus oídos no funcionan bien… ya te lo he dicho, a darte las gracias.

–Pero, podrías morir…– exclamo Eren con genuina preocupación.

–No malgastaría tu regalo en algo tan inútil como morir… o por lo menos no moriré hoy… la situación me guio hasta aquí, fui como si todo estuviese planeado, como si estuviese escrito…

–¿Cómo si estuviera escrito que? ... digo… si se puede saber.

–Pues tú y yo obviamente.

Aquellas palabras acabaron el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones…. ¿ellos dos? ¿Serafín y demonio?, era absurdo.

–Es oficial… estás loco.

–Si yo estoy loco, tú lo estas más, compartimos locura, después de todo fuiste TÚ quien salvo mi vida en aquella ocasión…. Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Aquel cuestionamiento no tenía respuesta, porque el mismo no la podía encontrar con ciencia cierta, solo quizás, que pensó que debía protegerlo… que debía él no debía de morir ahí.

Al ver que él no contestaba prosiguió…

–Y esta noche, cuando miles y miles de almas se reunieron aquí, cuando era poco probable que te encontrara, cuando, podría haber pasado toda la noche buscándote sin lograr nada; ahí estabas, solo, viendo bailar a los demás sin hacer nada, apartado de todo, como si estuvieras esperándome. Y al fin después de mucho… Te encontré…

Murmuro Levi, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

Al mencionar el hecho de su soledad, Eren recordó el porqué estaba así, el porqué se hallaba solo….

–Mikasa…– susurro con pesar, no quería apartarse de él, no quería entregarse a ella, no después de que su malhablado y valiente serafín había ido a por él, pero, después de todo, sin importar si estuviese escrito… tenía que cumplir con su palabra….

–Lo siento…–sollozo mientras se liberaba de su abrazo- yo… yo… no puedo.

Y salió corriendo, buscando a aquella que condenaría su vida, echándose él solo la soga al cuello, corrió y corrió empujando a todos, a su paso, hasta que choco con alguien que lo sujeto firmemente de los brazos.

–¿Eren? ¿Por qué corres de esa forma?– pregunto la mujer con voz preocupada.

–Mi…Mikasa–

Si bien, casarse con ella no era su decisión, el chico debía de admitir que se veía esplendida… su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño, su vestido largo, con un corte que dividía el vestido en dos a la altura del muslo, de un negro casi tan profundo como la noche, parecía un simple espejismo, entallando su figura, un escote que resaltaba los mejores atributos de la chica, y en la espalda, sus alas se encontraban recogidas.

La joven le tomo, como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a bailar con él, como si lo hubiese estado planeado desde un principio.

–Eren… hoy… te ves…. – no completo la frase, en cambio se dedico a mirar el cuerpo de eren con una extraña mezcla de amor, deseo y… _lascivia…_

–Gracias– contesto con algo de incomodidad–Tú te ves esplendida.

–¿Por qué tu pecho brilla?– cuestiono tocando dicho lugar. Eren lo único que pudo pensar fue un "Preguntas como si no lo supieses ya".

Probó el polvillo blanco que había quedado en sus dedos.

–Así que azúcar…

A Eren los colores se le subieron al rostro.

–Yo… Tú…. No… es…. No es lo que crees, todo es culpa de Ymir… y de… Armin, esos malditos…- comenzó a protestar, pero se quedo estático al sentir como unos labios se posaban es su cuello…

–Si querías que te besara, lamiese y tocase, sólo me lo podrías haber pedido en lugar de tomar una práctica tan infantil…– Susurro con lo que, a oídos de muchos, se trataba de una voz por demás sensual, pero no lo era para él… a él le daba… _Miedo…_

Pero yo no…

–De todas formas no importa mucho… Deberás volverlo a hacer para nuestra noche de bodas, porque hoy yo no estaré… ni hoy ni en un muy largo tiempo.

Eso no lo esperaba…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me han llamado al frente del campo de batalla… tengo que liderar a un grupo que se enfrentara con esos bastardos.

–Pero entonces yo también...

–No… tú te quedaras aquí a esperarme, ya he hecho preparativos para que otro escuadrón suplante el tuyo… no soportaría que te pasara algo...

–Esta… bien… Supongo.

–Bueno, de hecho me dirigía hacia el cuartel en estos momentos, pero por mi buena suerte te encontré antes de irme… te quería decir… adiós.

Y sello su distancia con un beso...en los labios de Eren, manchándolos de rojo carmín.

–Nos vemos mi dulce Eren– emprendiendo el vuelo.

Y él se quedo, ahí, estático, viendo como las figuras pasaban a su lado, hasta que, como en un principio, unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron…

Devolviéndole a la realidad, de nuevo un joven, _ese_ joven, le miro con una mueca de fastidio, lo cual extrañamente alegro al castaño… quien sonrió.

–Al fin te encontré, ¿De verdad creíste que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente?

–No… Si te aferraste a la vida con tanto fervor, no creo que un "mocoso" corriendo derribara tus esperanzas...

–Es obvio que no…– le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Y me dirás tu nombre… mi extraño amigo? Pues al parecer tú conoces el mío.

–Es Levi.

–Levi.

Le complacía decirlo, al pronunciarlo se sentía… Completo.

Dando vueltas y más vueltas… pegándose a su cuerpo… disfrutando de su calor… y de su compañía.

–Y dime Eren, ¿quién era aquella chica que te besaba con tanta confianza?– Le pregunto pasado algún tiempo. Se notaba que estaba celoso, pero nunca lo aceptaría.

–Ella…. Ella…– le costaba hablar, sentía la garganta seca…– Ella es mi…bueno…

–Solo dilo ya…–bramo enojado.

–Es mi prometida– contestó en un susurro ahogado.

–¿Prometida?... ¿En matrimonio?

Eren rodo los ojos, mas se podría decir que impuesta…

–Sí.

–Eres tú el prometido de… _"Esa"._

–Sí.

Levi soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Pero dime una cosa… ¿la amas?

Eren se rió.

–¿Acaso, lo que dije resulta gracioso?

–Por supuesto que no, sólo que eres el primero en preguntarme si le amo… y la respuesta es que no lo sé, ella es como una hermana para mi… mas bien, es _MI_ hermana.

–Pero como algo mas… como mujer… ¿te gusta?

–No– susurro apenado.

–Entonces ahí esta… no tienes porque hacer algo que no deseas.

–Pero es que tú no comprendes, no tengo otra opción.

–Sí la tienes, tienes la opción de elegir con quien estar, _a quien amar…_

Eren no respondió.

–¿Qué harías si pudieras… dime, una decisión que quieres tomar ahora mismo.

–Yo quiero… –Comenzó, pero cerro la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–¿Quieres qué?

–Si pudiera, si se pudiera en este instante, huiría de aquí…. Contigo…– y los colores se le subieron al rostro…

–Entonces vamos– regalándole un tierno beso, cargado con todas aquellas emociones que acumulo a lo largo de aquellos años en los cuales solo podía soñar con él.

Segundos después le miro directamente a los ojos y en su mirada resplandecía la decisión de querer estar con él, de querer huir de ahí.

Y como si en verdad, todo estuviese planeado, como si de verdad Ellai… aquella diosa, se hubiese compadecido de aquellos dos…. Como si en verdad, todo estuviese a su favor, comenzaron a resplandecer en el cielo los fuegos artificiales, llenando de color la noche, y permitiéndole a la pareja escapar de ese monstruoso lugar.

Se alejaron volando…

Y todo habría marchado bien entre los dos amantes, si no hubiese sido por alguien que les vio alejarse de la multitud.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso llegamos al fin de otro capítulo… espero les haya gustado… que se los escribí con amors (?) &amp; bueno, no sé, deberían amarme o algo así, escribí cerca de 11 hojas en mi bello Word… once… cuando no escribo más de 4 xD<strong>

***Aclaración salvaje…***

**Algunos demonios, así como todos los ángeles, poseen alas, Eren, Mikasa y Armin, las poseen, y al ser demonios su alas deben de ser Darks (?) dícese negras, o por lo menos, esa es mi loca idea xDD El cómo son las alas, se los dejo a su imaginación :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos del capítulo pasado:<em>**

**Aylu:**Hola, mira que si continué con el fic, para que veas que cumplo lo que prometo... no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que no quiero latigazos (?)... EL capitulo va dedicado para ti (?) si quieres xD...  
>bueno, pasando a lo otro, creo que en eso tienes razón, no hay que ser malas... que a mi no me gustaría que me criticaran (?) ... Con lo de Mikasa... e_e créeme que ganas de matarla no me faltan, pero tendrá que esperar ... que todavía la necesito medio viva... solo medio (?) xD<br>Rivaille es seme por naturaleza... No tendré que poner mucho empeño en hacerlo seme rudo, macho & sadico 7u7...  
>Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta, enserio... te digo algo, yo creía que nadie tomaría en cuenta la historia... xD<br>Besos & abrazos, cuídate querida!

**Yuko Sama:** De hecho... xD

**Anvaz:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto la historia... No te preocupes, seguirá siendo Rieren... por siempre y para siempre (?) xD  
>Pues, aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado... ksdjlfskj que bello... la leíste cuando la subí como One-shot...<br>Si, obvio tienen que tener un final feliz, no puedo dejar que acaben feo :c yo también odio las tragedias, ponen triste a la gente ;w; Quizás tenga drama... pero tiene que tener un final feliz... HE DICHO! xD  
>Por cierto... gracias por leer &amp; comentar... Un beso &amp; un abrazo, Cuídate!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho para agradecerles que comenten.. y aunque no lo hagan, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de verdad gracias ^^<strong>

**Por cierto... Puede que haya LEMMON SALVAJE (?) en el próximo capitulo... yo se que ustedes lo desean... pero diganme si, si o no xD**


	6. To be with you

**Hola!****  
><strong>**Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**Perdón por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo... pero bueno...**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo…****  
><strong>**Y adivinen que tiene… sí, tragedia y muerte :DD **

**nah..! nicierto, su tan esperado Lemmon… juejue 1313~**

**No les aburriré con notas acá, mejor nos leemos al final… **

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>Como <strong><em>TODOS <em>**ya sabemos **_NADA _**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_La historia presentada al principio sale en "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, Libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**Lemmon de dudosa calidad…**

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|Un Levi cariñoso**…

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Cause i would leave it all so far behind<em>**

**_Just to be with you today"_**

* * *

><p><em>Érase una vez, antes de que existieran, los ángeles y los demonios, antes siquiera de cualquier rastro de vida, existían, el sol y dos lunas…<em>

_El sol, estaba prometido en matrimonio con Nitid, la hermana más brillantes y sobresaliente, pero, era la recatada y tímida Ellai, oculta siempre tras la sombra de su descarada hermana quien llamo desde siempre su atención._

_Él la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se las ingenio para abalanzarse sobre ella mientras se bañaba y la tomo._

_Ella lucho desesperadamente, pero él era el Sol y creía que tenía derecho a poseer lo que quisiese. Ellai lo apuñalo, y escapo, y la sangre del sol se derramo sobre la tierra como chispas brillantes, donde se convirtió en los serafines…—hijos ilegítimos del fuego—. Y al igual que su padre, el Sol, estos creyeron que tenían el derecho a desear, tomar y poseer._

_En cuanto a Ellai, esta fue a contarle lo sucedido a su hermana, y Nitid lloro y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la tierra, donde se convirtieron en los demonios, hijos de la tristeza._

_Cuando el Sol regreso junto a las hermanas, ninguna de las dos lo quiso aceptar. Nitid coloco a Ellai detrás de ella, y la protegió, aunque el sol, aun sangrando chispas, sabía que Ellai no estaba tan indefensa como parecía. Suplico a Nitid su perdón, pero ella se lo negó, y hasta hoy continúa persiguiendo a las hermanas, a través del cielo, queriendo y queriendo, pero nunca consiguiendo…_

_Y ese será su castigo para siempre…_

—Qué clase de estúpida historia es esa…—cuestiono intrigado el peli azabache mientras volaba al lado del castaño sin soltar su mano…

—Shhhh… Calla Levi… todavía no termina…—Recrimino con una sonrisa Eren, mientras llevaba un dedo de su mano libre a sus labios para indicarle silencio.

Así el castaño prosiguió…

_Nitid es la diosa de las lágrimas, de la vida, de las cacerías y la guerra, y sus templos son demasiado numerosos para nombrarlos. Es ella la que llena el vientre de las madres, la que detiene los corazones de los moribundos y la que conduce a sus hijos contra los serafines. Su luz es como un pequeño sol; ella aparta las sombras._

_Ellai, ella es más sutil. Es un rastro, una luna fantasma, y solo hay muy pocas veces al año, en el que ella predomina el cielo en solitario. Se llaman noches de Ellai, y son obscuras, salpicadas de estrellas, y resultan perfectas para actos furtivos. Ellai es la diosa de los asesinos y los amantes secretos. Los templos dedicados a ella son escasos, y están ocultos, como el que se encuentra en el bosque frondoso que está cerca del límite de Sina…_

Ahí es a donde nuestro Eren llevo a Levi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al escapar volando, gracias a los fuegos artificiales, Levi oculto sus alas de ojos curiosos.

Por tierra el bosque al que se dirigían era inaccesible, pero ambos al tener alas no suponía un gran problema, si bien cuando se veneraba a Ellai, se ponían puentes y esa clase de cosas para poder llegar hasta el templo, esta noche no era una de esas, y el moreno sabia eso, y aun más por poder ver a Nitid en su punto más alto, sabía que tenían tiempo de sobra, sabía que les faltaban horas para que sol naciera de nuevo y les indicara el adiós…

—Y _esa_ es su leyenda—Pregunto incrédulo Levi, Eren le había contado esa historia pues el trayecto hacia el bosque estaba muy silencioso. — ¿Qué los serafines somos la sangre de un sol violador?—

—Si no te gusta quéjate con el Sol. — Replico Eren con un pucho bastante adorable

—Es una historia terrible. Que imaginación de mierda tienen ustedes los demonios…—

—Bueno, nuestra inspiración no sido la mejor… —

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron al bosquecillo, donde el templo, que sería testigo de su amor, apenas era visible, por las copas de las arboles tan altos.

—Aquí es— dijo Eren, reduciendo la velocidad del vuelo, y descendiendo a tierra por una abertura que había entre los árboles.

Apenas tocaron tierra se miraron el uno al otro, poco a poco, Levi subió sus manos, para retirar en su totalidad la gabardina que tenia puesta Eren, quien se estremeció cuando el frio aire toco directamente su piel desnuda.

Eren por su parte se encargo de quitar el saco y desabotonar poco a poco la camisa negra del más pequeño, la ropa cayó lentamente al piso.

Se miraron, embriagándose con la imagen que sus pupilas les regalaban…

Solo faltaba algo importante… Los antifaces…

Lentamente como si ambos hubiesen pensado lo mismo llevaron sus manos a la nuca del contrario, y halaron el cordel que mantenía el antifaz en su sitio.

El antifaz cayó.

Y Eren se pudo dar cuenta de algo, era incluso más hermoso que sus recuerdos, que aquella imagen que estaba guardada en su mente, no le hacía honor al rostro de la persona que tenía enfrente, si en aquel campo de batalla, moribundo, se veía _hermoso_ ahora, aquí, frente a él rebosante de vida, era simplemente _magnifico._

Por su parte Levi no podía creer cuan hermosas eran las esmeraldas que el joven castaño tenia por ojos, más que ahora se veían iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna…

—Eres hermoso…— susurro Levi, mientras se aproximaba lentamente a aquel joven, que le miraba embelesado.

Sus alientos se mezclaron, y el beso que compartieron en ese momento, les hizo estremecer…Sus labios se rozaron… el tiempo pareció detenerse, solo ahí en la inmensidad del gran bosque existían ellos dos, deleitándose con el sabor de la boca del contrario; Eren le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello para no dejarle nunca escapar, Levi, por su parte, aunque nunca lo admitiría claro está, se tuvo que parar de puntitas para probar en su totalidad esos dulces labios que desde el primer momento quería tomar como suyos.

Las sensaciones se juntaron en su estomago de golpe, no podía con eso, las piernas le temblaban, y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, definitivamente ese hombre de cabellos negros sabía besar…

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y fueron resbalando lentamente, hasta quedar sentados en el piso besándose como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Levi lentamente acostó a Eren sobre la poca ropa que estaba sobre el piso y se posiciono sobre él, Le dio un pequeño momento para respirar…

—Levi… Levi, oh mi amado Levi…— canturreo Eren cuando al abrir sus ojos su vista le regalo lo más hermoso que pudo, un Levi con el rostro levemente sonrojado, su silueta visible por la luz que tenia a sus espaldas, y en su mirada, un resplandor, era una mirada_ llena de deseo_…

Deseo que naciera de ver al joven demonio, dulce como él solo, mirarle con aquellos inocentes ojos resplandeciendo con la luz de la Luna, con amor… con el mismo deseo que podría fundir un bloque de hielo.

Esto hizo que Levi le besara con más ímpetu, ¿acaso ese estúpido mocoso lo estaba provocando? ¿Acaso alguien puede ser así de inocente y al mismo tempo _endemoniadamente sexy_?

Pidió permiso para invadir la cavidad ajena, lamiendo dulcemente sus labios, el moreno, no dudo más de medio segundo en abrir su boca, sintiendo como era invadida por aquella escurridiza lengua, que saboreaba toda la extensión, pasándose lentamente por su paladar, y como toque final, enredando su lengua con la suya, probándose y llenándose completamente del sabor del contrario.

Eren subió sus brazos hasta Levi y lo tomo del cuello, haciendo que el contacto fuese mucho, mucho más profundo.

PLevi, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo que se extendía por debajo suyo, sintiendo como este se erizaba con cada toque que daba su mano, pero, cuando dos de sus dedos se cerraron en torno al pezón del joven, este soltó un sonoro gemido, separando su boca de la de Levi.

—Valla, valla… parece que mi pequeño demonio es muy sensible…— Susurro cerca de su oído, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, por lo que el otro soltó un pequeño quejido bajo…

—No te contengas, quiero _TODO_ de ti…— ronroneo, mientras bajaba lentamente su rostro y lamia el cuello de Eren. Quien simplemente cerró los ojos avergonzado.

—Mmm, ¿que tenemos aquí?—Relamió sus labios sin poder evitarlo– Es… Azúcar… mmh… y creo que… tendremos que hacernos cargo de ella…— Cada palabra alternaba un lengüetazo nuevo al cuello de Eren, quien con trabajo puedo acallarse el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, pero los estremecimientos que esto le causaba eran difíciles de ocultar.

Levi se deleitaba con todas las reacciones del joven castaño; continúo bajando, lentamente, delineando cada parte de su pecho con su lengua, con sus labios, y con sus dientes, dejando una que otra pequeña marca en él —nada difícil de ocultar—, escuchando como la respiración del más joven se volvía cada vez más irregular, se detuvo entonces frente al primer botoncito rosa que se alzaba grácilmente sobre el agitado pecho del joven, y dulcemente lo metió a su boca. Lo lamia lentamente como si se tratara del dulce mas delicioso que había probado jamás en su vida, aunque esto podía ser verdad, todo Eren estaba dulce, y no solo por el azúcar que previamente habían aplicado, sino también por el mismo sabor del chico.

Con una mano torturaba el pezón contrario al que tenía metido en la boca, y luego repitió la acción pero ahora con el que momentos atrás había pellizcado. Siguió bajando lentamente por todo el abdomen de Eren, trazando círculos alrededor del ombligo y cuando siguió bajando, se encontró cara a cara con el pantalón ajustado que llevaba puesto el castaño.

Subió hasta quedar de nuevo frente a un Eren lloroso y con los ojos ensombrecidos de placer, y juntando todo el autocontrol que poseía, le hizo la pregunta que marcaria el rumbo de esta noche.

—¿Quieres continuar?

—…

—Si no quieres, yo lo comprendería, sé que es un po…— pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unos ansiosos labios que devoraron su boca con una pasión tan abrasadora que le incluso le corto el aire.

—Por supuesto que quiero continuar, Levi, he soñado con que algún día podría llegar a ser un con la persona que más quiero y resulta que esa persona hoy está aquí… conmigo— y dicho esto le sonrió dulcemente.

—Si así lo quieres,— ronroneo Levi, desabotonando su pantalón— Esta noche, — bajando lentamente el zipper— **_Te hare mio._**

.

.

.

.

Gemidos, era lo único que se escuchaba en el Bosque, quizás acompañados por el susurro del riachuelo, que circulaba cerca del templo que estos dos venerarían de ahora en adelante.

Los pantalones de ambos, estaban tirados en el piso, junto con la demás ropa que les cubría instantes atrás…

Levi lamia cual experto el miembro del menor, subía y bajaba tortuosamente por toda la extensión de su miembro, logrando sacar sonoros gemidos de un Eren que olvido la decencia, entregándose al placer completamente, porque no solo era atendido por la parte de enfrente, Levi, quien se dejo llevar por el instinto más que por experiencia, mientras lamia el miembro del contrario, comenzó a meter sus dedos uno a uno, en aquel apretado túnel, que le envolvió con una calidez indescriptible, y conforme pasaban los minutos, era mucho más fácil, meter y sacar los tres dedos que había introducido, tratando de meterlos aun más profundamente, doblo un poco su mano hacia un lado y...

—Ah! Oh por… vu…vue…lve… ¡vuelve a hacerlo! Levi... Levi... Por favor…— Toco _ese_ punto dentro del moreno que le hacía retorcerse del más puro placer…

Con malicia en los ojos destellantes de deseo, dejo su labor con la boca y se deleito con torturan al joven, golpeando repetidamente con sus dedos, ahí, donde el chico lloriqueaba de placer, provocando que todo su cuerpo se contrajera y se terminara por correr estrepitosamente sobre su vientre.

El pelinegro no podía estar más maravillado, y necesitado, después del inminente orgasmo del contrario, no podía si no desfallecer de deseo, quería reclamarle como suyo ya… Así que saco sus dedos del chico, recibiendo un bufido de molestia…

—Tranquilo, veras que lo que te hago a continuación te gustara más que esto…—

Procedió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente al contrario y tomándolo de las caderas, lo posiciono sobre él, sentándolo a horcajadas encima suyo, haciendo que se sostuviera de sus hombros, y tomándolo de las caderas, lo bajo lentamente hasta que sintió al cabeza de su pene adentrarse dentro del chico, una calidez indescriptible le envolvió y por poco se termina en ese preciso instante, pero eso sería muy patético para alguien como él, pero el placer que le proporcionaba estaba fuera de los limites que él conocía, además… aquel lugar seguía…

—Estrecho, jodida y deliciosamente estrecho— Murmuro entre dientes el ojigris, al oído de Eren, quien no pudo si no sonrojarse por la forma de hablar de el contrario.

—Levi… no dig… agh… digas esas cosas… ah!— le susurro quedito al oído, haciéndole estremecer, calentando la sangre dentro de su cuerpo… haciendo que le deseara más…

Así que sin preguntar siquiera, tomo Eren de la cadera y comenzó a moverle, tomando pronto un vaivén, que el mismo chico se estaba encargando de apresurar.

"_Más…Más duro…Levi, por favor"_ se escuchaba por todo el bosque, y es que el placer que sentía en esos momentos era lo único en lo que el joven demonio podía pensar, en eso y en como los labios del contrario besaban toda la piel que estuviese a su alcance,_ mordiendo_ suavemente su hombro,_ lamiendo_ con delicadeza su cuello,_ besando_ su rostro, _succionando_ sensualmente sus labios, _enredando_ sus lenguas en un tortuoso baile, sin importar si la saliva llegaba a escapar traviesamente de la comisura de sus labios.

El joven ángel, sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba arremeter con todo dentro del chico de negras alas… necesitaba, necesitaba…una postura mas cómoda, además de pensar en su placer, pensaba en su comodidad, las piernas le estaban empezando a reclamar el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos; así que en un solo movimiento acostó nuevamente a Eren, saliendo momentáneamente de él, elevando sus piernas y posándolas en sus hombros a cada lado de su rostro, paro su faena un momento, para contemplar la obra de arte que había creado, porque Eren era justamente eso para él, una obra de arte digna de ser admirada… _Solo por él…_

Mejillas de un color tan rojo que cualquier tomate explotaría de celos, su pecho moviéndose presuroso de arriba a abajo, su aliento caliente que se convertía en vaho al contacto con el aire frio que tenía el entorno, pero sus ojos, esas dulces esmeraldas que lograron remover algo dentro de su corazón de piedra, eran lo más digno de admirar, pues se encontraban llorosos del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo segundos atrás, deseosos de mas, le miraban con una mezcla de ternura y pasión… la mas abrumadora de las pasiones, se concentraba en esos dos pequeños pozos verdes… así que sin poder contenerse…

…Beso la rodilla de Eren…

…Acaricio sus largas piernas…

…Acaricio su pecho, su cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro…

Se acerco, adentrándose de nuevo por aquella cavidad que el acogía instantes atrás, se acerco a su rostro, y le susurro con una dulzura impropia de él, mirándole a los ojos con cariño, y amor…

—Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron ver jamás, y nada, escúchame bien, NADA podrá hacer que deje de quererte… porque… Te amo Eren…— Besando de nuevo aquellos labios que se quedaron entre abiertos tras la sorpresa que el moreno sintió, al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras.

Pero dejo su sorpresa de lado, cuando sintió de nuevo, como aquel punto dentro suyo era arremetido embestida tras embestida, gimió dentro del beso que Levi le daba, aquello logró excitar mas a Levi, quien arremetió con mayor fuerza, tomando su miembro, comenzando un vaivén, al ritmo de las embestidas.

Eren sentía que podía rozar el cielo con las manos, sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar ese paraíso prometido por segunda ocasión en esa noche de luna llena, el placer era tal que mordió el hombro de Levi con tanta fuerza que incluso le hizo sangrar, pero al parecer Levi, perdido en el mismo abismo de placer, ni siquiera lo noto, y si lo hizo no pareció molestarle, y llegó un punto el que su cuerpo no pudo mas, y dejo salir todo ese placer acumulado.

Eyaculo, eyaculo fuerte, manchando su abdomen y en parte también el de Levi, gimiendo extasiado el nombre de su amante, haciendo que durante su propio orgasmo su cuerpo se contrajera a tal punto de que Levi no tardo en seguirle a ese paraíso más de unos segundos.

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, se separaron, para poder acomodarse en una posición mucho mejor, Levi se dejo caer al lado de Eren, e inmediatamente le abrazo con una mano, por la cintura, y la otra le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla, Eren enredo sus piernas con las de Levi, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, e igualmente le paso el brazo por su cintura, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón, no queriendo separarse.

—Te amo— Susurro Eren mirando aquellos orbes del color de las tormentas, resplandeciendo tras sus palabras.

Levi simplemente le abrazo, acurrucándole contra su pecho…

Todavía tenían toda la noche… y quizás muchas más… pensó ingenuamente…

Pero por ahora lo único que quería era estar disfrutando del sonido suave de la respiración del chico que se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos… acariciar sus alas… mientras miraba su semblante tranquilo…

Por ahora no había más que Levi pudiera desear…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? Les gusto… Yo sé que no, y que me están maldiciendo (?) en mi defensa diré que es el tercer Lemmon que escribo, así que no estoy muy em ... especializada en escribir esta clase de escenas xD<strong>

**Además, no quería escribir algo tan salvaje uwu por eso trate de hacerlo tierno (?) y así...**

**Igual, espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews anónimos de el capitulo pasado...<strong>

**Aylu** **:** Si consiguieron escaparse –Pari Jard(?) xD- Que bueno que te gusto, fue hecho con mucho amorsh… jaja de verdad? La primera? Dios, digo, si te tomas la molestia de leer las tonterías que escribo y mas aparte comentar, yo debo de tomarme la gratitud, (porque no es molestia) de contestarte… o por lo menos yo pienso así xD  
>El quien los vio, es secreto de estado. Nadie lo sabrá, ñaca ñaca soy mala (?)xDD<br>Sobre lo otro, de verdad, creí que nadie le daría bola como dices tú… porque bueno, apenas voy empezando en esto del Fanfiction.. Así que digo bueno :I

Acerca de los azotes…. Mira em… -huye- xD

Besos & abrazos.

**Anvaz** Bueno, solo puedo decir que…. Todo el mundo cree cosas, y espera cosas… (?) nadie sabrá quien los vio hasta después… Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te gusto… un abrazo y un beso, cuídate!


	7. Como sacado de cuento de hadas

**Hola!****  
><strong>**Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo…**

****Tengo pensados unos cuantos cambios para la historia**, primero Mikasa ya no será Mikasa, será Mikaso, ósea hombre, & Levi será el uke de Eren & Mikaso… entonces, Eren y Mikaso se pelean por él… y…

_NOCIERTO!_

_Espero que no me maten… & que no haya perdido a las pocas personas que leen esto xD_

_ERA BROMITA…_

**Ya pos, no me maten… no pude resistir la tentación de escribir eso xD**  
><strong>Ahora sí, el capitulo bello (?) Ojala les guste, lo escribí con amor!<strong>

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>**Este capítulo, va dedicado para mi queridísima Aylu, por darme el pequeño empujoncito [Y los latigazos (?)] que necesitaba para ponerme a escribir… **<p>

Como **_TODOS _**ya sabemos **_NADA _**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_La historia presentada al principio sale en "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, Libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|Un Levi cariñoso…**

* * *

><p><em>Erase una vez, un tiempo en el que solo existía obscuridad y había monstruos grandes que deambulaban por ella. Ellos eran los gibborim, que amaban las sombras porque con estas escondían su horroroso aspecto. Dondequiera que otra creatura lograba crear luz, ellos la extinguían. Cuando las estrellas nacían, ellos se las tragaban, y parecía que la obscuridad seria eterna.<em>

_Pero una raza de valientes guerreros, cuando se enteraron de de la existencia de los gibborim, viajaron desde una tierra muy lejana, para enfrentarlos, la batalla entre luz y obscuridad duro por mucho, mucho tiempo, y muchos de los guerreros que fueron a ella perecieron. Al final, cuando derrotaron a los monstruos, quedaban 100 guerreros vivos, que se convirtieron en los dioses estrella y trajeron luz al universo._

_Ellos crearon las estrellas, incluido nuestro sol, y ya no hubo obscuridad, solo luz infinita. Tuvieron hijos a su imagen y semejanza, –Conocidos como serafines– y los enviaron a llevar la luz a los mundos que giraban en el espacio… y por un tiempo todo fue paz y armonía…. Pero un día el último de los gibborim, llamado Zamzumin, los persuadió de que las sombras eran necesarias, que haría más brillante con su contraste, y fue por ello que los dioses estrellas dejándose llevar por las palabras del embaucador Zamzumin, crearon las sombras._

_Lo que no sabían era que él necesitaba aunque sea un poco de obscuridad para comenzar a trabajar…. Infundio vida a las sombras, y al igual que los dioses estrellas, creo a los demonios a su imagen y semejanza, por eso es que son horrendos. A partir de entonces los serafines lucharían del lado de la luz, y los demonios del de la obscuridad y serian enemigos hasta el fin el mundo._

**OoO**

Eren soltó un gran carcajada…

– ¿Zamzumin? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –

–No me preguntes a mi mocoso, es tu antepasado… – Murmuro Levi, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.

–Sí, claro… el feo tío Zamzumin… que me creo a partir de una sombra…. –

–Una horrible sombra –añadió Levi divertido– Lo que explica tu horrorosa apariencia–

Eren inflo las mejillas poniendo un bello puchero en su rostro – ¿Entonces te parezco horroroso?– Volteo a verlo con sus ojitos vidriosos… parecía que quería llorar.

Levi rio con ganas, y Eren sintió como se movía el pecho del hombre bajo su cabeza al ritmo de sus risas… Su risa era muy hermosa…

–Por supuesto que sí… aunque he de admitir que tienes tu encanto… estas alas negras, tu piel suave y tus hermosos ojos verdes son la excepción a la regla… –

Mientras hablaba, acarició sus alas, pasando de ahí por su brazo, y recorriéndolo lentamente subió hasta su rostro donde acaricio con ternura sus mejillas. Sus miradas se fundieron, el tormentoso gris, chocando contra el cálido verde…

Eso sólo pudo desatar que sus labios se buscaran por si solos, y se fundieran en un beso, delicado, pero no por ello dejaba de ser apasionado.

Cuando rompieron el contacto Levi añadió– Además… no tienes de que quejarte, por lo menos tu antepasado no es un sol violador… – afilo la mirada.

–A mi no me reclames nada… después de todo, _es tu antepasado_– respondió Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

.

El sol empezaba a asomarse sobre las copas de los arboles del bosque donde está el Templo de Ellai, la diosa de _Los amantes secretos…_

La salida del sol anunciaba que era momento de despedirse para nuestros amantes prohibidos, Levi, soltando a regañadientes el cuerpo del menor, y este no queriendo separarse de la calidez que le embriaga junto al azabache, comenzaron a recoger la ropa del piso, poniéndola sobre sus cuerpos.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos nuevamente, se miraron… sin poder creer lo diferentes que se veían teniendo la ropa puesta…

Levi soltó un pequeño bufido, antes de acercarse y abrazar a Eren…

–Espero que esta no sea solo una aventura de una noche, por qué me he vuelto adicto a tus labios, a tu piel, a todo tu cuerpo… – Se alzo de puntitas, y le planto un casto beso.

Eren estaba tan sonrojado, que solo pudo responder un vago – No –

– ¿Te veré hoy?– Indago Levi esperando un sí por respuesta…

–Veré como me las puedo arreglar para engañar a Armin, pero no quiero dejar de verte– Sonrió ladeando la cabeza, una vista adorable para Levi, quien lo soltó antes de hacer que se retrasaran más…

–Perfecto, te esperare aquí, a la entrada del templo… ahora… vete antes de que me entren más ganas de hacerte el amor nuevamente…–

El sonrojo del moreno, se hizo mucho más evidente… y salió presuroso de ahí, con la promesa de que se volverían a ver en un par de horas….

.

.

.

.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Armin? – Discutía el moreno con su mejor amigo, un chico pequeño, de expresivos ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

–Las veces que sean necesarias como para que te crea– Le reprocho con enojo…– Mira que desaparecer así y justo después de la partida de la señorita Mikasa, Ymir y yo creíamos que te habías ido tras ella… – Sus alas se batieron un poco, mostrando la furia que tenia.

–Armin, por Ellai, por Nitid… por todo lo sagrado acá, solo salí a despejarme un poco… el ambiente de la fiesta comenzaba a enfermarme y si Mikasa había partido, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. – completo tratando de sonar convincente.

–Pero eso aun no me termina de explicar, el por qué, no regresaste aquí…. ¿Dónde estabas?– Inquirió con sospecha.

–Fui a dar un paseo… a aquella montaña, la que está cerca de las tierras fantasmas… sabes que ahí me gusta ir a pensar….– el otro asintió dándole la razón.– y pues nada, simplemente me gano el cansancio… y me quede dormido ahí.

–Mmmmh… hare como que te creo, solo porque tu ropa tiene el aspecto de haber estado en el suelo….E-Eren… ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?... –

El aludido no contesto, cuando su amigo menciono el estado de su ropa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar, el porqué su ropa estaba como estaba…

– Quizá enfermaste por dormir fuera con esta ropa… Mejor ve a descansar… y duerme un poco más… no puedes enfermarte… –

Eren así lo hizo… se fue a _Descansar_, estaba cansado, sí, pero no por los motivos que Armin creía….

.

.

.

.

Cuando la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, Eren se deslizo con sutileza de la casa que compartía con su amigo, no sin asegurarse antes de que este dormía.

Y salió, nuevamente de aquella habitación, emprendiendo el vuelo, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, contra sus alas, la excitación y la ansiedad subiendo por su cuerpo… estaba emocionado, para que negarlo… quería volver a ver nuevamente a su pequeño y malhablado demonio.

.

.

.

. Continuara….

.

.

.

De inmediato :DD

.

.

.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre, salir cada noche, o cada dos al encuentro con su amado, desde que Mikasa se encontraba en batalla, habían pasado cerca de tres semanas, en las cuales lograba escabullirse de Armin dando excusas como:

–"_Lo siento, no puedo dormir y salgo a volar un rato"_

–"_Tengo miedo de que a Mikasa le pase algo, y eso me quita el sueño"_

–"_La extraño tanto que quiero llorar, pero prefiero alejarme si voy a hacerlo, porque no me gusta que vean que soy tan débil…"_

–"_Salgo a ver si es que el escudaron de guerra, regresa ya…"_

Sí, cada excusa era más, como decirlo sin que suene mal… estúpida e increíble que la anterior… pero Armin, quien lo pensaba completamente enamorado, le creía, porque él sabía lo que era sufrir por un amor que se encuentra lejos… Así que le dejaba ir… sin ninguna pregunta más.

A Eren se le escapo una risita al recordar eso, se sentía algo mal, al haberle mentido a su amigo, pero….**estar con Levi lo valía.**

Logro divisar el gran bosque, y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco…

Ese lugar es donde Eren y Levi se encuentran para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que contienen durante el día, pero al caer la noche, todo cambia…

Levi está esperando a Eren siempre enfrente de aquel templo, lo recibe en sus fuertes brazos antes de que toque el piso, envolviéndole en un abrazo, se funden en un beso apasionado, se pierden en su propio mundo… se acarician sobre la ropa, mientras siguen besándose, mas pronto esta les empieza a estorbar… así que se deshacen de ella lentamente, recordando con sus manos la silueta del contrario, el corazón se les acelera como si fuese la primera vez…

Sus cuerpos toman lugar sobre las mantas que tienen ahí desde hacía ya varias noches, uno sobre el otro, es simplemente un encuentro perfecto… sus labios se buscan ansiosos, al igual que las manos que recorren el cuerpo del contrario, y cuando se sienten listos, funden su cuerpo, volviéndose uno solo, sus alientos se _mezclan,_sus dientes_ muerden_, marcando la piel que logran alcanzar, sus lenguas reconocen _el sabor_de la boca del contrario, y cuando llega el momento cúspide de todo el éxtasis en el que están envueltos, susurran como un mantra el nombre del contrario…

Y cuando termina aquel acto, juntan su cuerpo lo necesario para no sentir frio, enredan sus piernas y se estrechan en un abrazo posesivo, retoman los besos tiernos y las dulces palabras de amor… y se quedan ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del contrario… mirándose a los ojos y haciéndose promesas de amor eterno…

Pero, al salir la luz del sol, la ropa regresa a sus cuerpos, las mantas regresan dentro del templo, y ellos, rezan… así es… rezan, rezan a Ellai, por qué nunca descubran su secreto… para que su amor sea eterno y que si el destino lo quiere, pronto acabe la guerra para poder huir de ahí… juntos…

Y cuando el sol, sale en su totalidad, y empiezan a despertar todas las criaturas del bosque ellos se despiden, sellando la promesa de volver a verse con un beso…

.

.

.

Eren volaba de regreso a su hogar, había sido una noche bastante agitada, se sonrojo al pensar en los detalles de esa noche… hasta que escucho una voz que le saco de sus pensamientos…

–Hola.. Eren…

–¿Annie?

* * *

><p><strong>Y Listo! Pude acabar el capitulo! (°o°)/****  
><strong>**Espero que les haya gustado & perdón por perderme tanto tiempo de acá xD**

**Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, regalo, comida u lo que sea, es bien aceptado…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuesta a TODOS los reviews salvajes del capítulo pasado:<em>**

**Yomi Megurine:**Jajaja no lo digas así, que me haces sonar como una pervertida xD, pero igual gracias por decir en pocas palabras que estuvo chido el Lemmon que escribí… te juro que es el tercero que escribo ;A; así que no creía que estuviera bien… xDD  
>Gracias por el cumplido! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic… es lindo tener nuevas lectoras *u*<br>Mejor no quieres saber cómo reaccionara Mikasa… créeme OnO

Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y comentar!  
>Un beso &amp; un abrazo!<p>

**S. K. Allen–chan:** Aylu querida, que bueno que te gusto el Lemmon ;A; Por lo menos eso me da a entender que no apesto para escribir esa clase de escenas xDD Lo sé, tenía que ser adorable el Lemmon... si no ¿Qué chiste? Lo sé, lo sé querida, Levi es tan alkdjsklf… por algo lo amo uwu

Aquí está la conti… & espero que haya quedado decente xD

Besos & abrazos querida :33  
>PD. Ya verás tú, como yo no me dejo &amp; la azotada es otra xDD<p>

**Anvaz:**Jajajaja morí con tu comentario xD Ok ok… cuanto te debo por tu sangre… –Saca una cartera con cacahuadolares (?) xD– Si, querida, yo agradezco cada día no tener aquello duro con lo que lidian los hombres… digo, no es como si leyera a veces lemmon en la escuela (?)xDD

Qué bueno que te gusto! No me tienes que agradecer por responder… es un gusto ^^

Gracias por leer & comentar… un beso & un abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer… Eso es todo de mi parte!<br>Hasta la próxima! nwn**


	8. Cuestión de perspectiva

**Buenas.**

**Aquí les traigo el Septimo capitulo!… Espero les agrade.**

**Oh shi~ tenemos lectoras nuevas… -se pone a llorar como nena marica- muchas gracias de verdad… Por los follows, los favoritos & los reviews… (/u\) hacen que mi corazoncito de pollo sea feliz.**

**Se quedo interesante el capitulo pasado ¿verdad?... se quedo tan interesante que…. No sabía cómo continuarlo. Por eso me tarde xDD**

**Mientras tanto…. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>Como <strong><em>TODOS<em>** ya sabemos **NADA** me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_"Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor..Es el libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Advertencias:<span>**

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)**

**Aclarando cosas para aclarar mentes~  
><strong>_Acá se estarán viendo los em. Recuerdos de Levi... & como son mushos (?) sinceramente me da flojera estar abriendo y cerrando Flash backs…Así que lo que esté en cursiva son sus recuerdos y esas cosas… creo que se entiende el concepto xD_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Levi le obsequia el último beso antes de que Eren se alejara volando nuevamente de aquel bosque.

Algo que le gustaba de aquel lugar es que nadie acudía a él, así que no había ningún problema de que él viviese ahí… Ese gran montón de arboles se habían convertido en su hogar…

Se decidió el no continuar viviendo como soldado, el no seguir matando a más de las criaturas iguales a Eren, así fuera la imbécil de Ackerman… no volvería a estar en esa estúpida guerra. El amor le había vuelto un completo tonto.

Deja el ejercito no fue nada comparado con dejar a quienes consideraba una familia_._

– _¿Levi… a dónde vas vestido de forma tan…Extravagante? – La joven se sorprendió de verle con un traje… siendo que en unas cuantas horas partirían al campo de batalla._

– _No eres quien para decirme eso maldita cuatro ojos… tú menos que nadie eres la indicada para decirme "Extravagante"–_

– _Sí, pero, ¿por qué llevas esas ropas? Estas consciente de que nos vamos a batalla en unas horas…. ¿Verdad? –_

_El otro simplemente le ignoro y siguió acomodando unas cuantas cosas en un pequeño bolso que se podía cargar al hombro._

– _¡Levi! Esto es serio, – Levi simplemente pasó de ella con el bolso en la mano, no sin antes coger de su repisa_**_un _**_**antifaz…**_

–_Acaso… ¿nos dejas?… – Pregunto la chica asustada… no podía ser cierto…–Tú eres como nuestro hermano… no pues simplemente irte…–_

–_Este es el adiós Hanji… –_

–_No puedes… no… Dime… ¡¿Qué paso con el soldado que alguna vez juro que mataría a todos les demonios que encontrase?! ¡¿Eh?!... Dime ¿qué paso con nuestro sueño de pertenecer a la primera Tropa…? De ser parte de aquella legión…De… De ser los mejores solados. ¡Hicimos una promesa pequeño bastardo! –_

– _Mira, no quiero gritarte... solo déjame ir en silencio, como pretendía hacerlo… – Volteó a ver a la chica, mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, en un intento por no desatar el encabronamiento que le causaba tanta insistencia por parte de su compañera._

_La castaña lo miro expectante. Se subió los lentes. Y continúo hablando._

–_No me digas que pretendías largarte así y sin siquiera despedirte… Dime acaso ahora eres un cobarde… solo porque te han herido en batalla, no es razón para que…_

_Levi… No pudo soportarlo más y en ese momento…_

_Exploto._

– _¡No es que sea un cobarde estúpida, te aseguro que soy mucho más valiente que toda la bola de pendejos que conforman este ejercito de mierda! Pelear o no… Matar a esos demonios… ser de la primera tropa… ser parte de la verdadera legión…. Ser el mejor… sinceramente… –Suspiro– ¡YA TODO ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! –_

–_Hasta la…–_

–_Sí, Hanji, sí. Hasta nuestra estúpida promesa. –_

_La chica se quedo helada… si bien su amigo siempre tenía un humor horrible, nunca se había puesto de esa forma, su carácter anterior distaba mucho del que ahora le estaba mostrando._

–_Así que mi querida cuatro ojos… ¡me largo de acá!–_

_Y salió de ahí dando un portazo, dejando a la chica de las gafas shockeada…_

_Recorrió el estrecho pasillo que llegaba a la salida, en el camino se encontró con Erwin._

–_Levi…–Le sonrió– Ya listo para…_

–_Púdrete…– Contesto Levi dejando al rubio con la sonrisa y la mano levantada._

_El rubio siguió su camino hasta el cuarto del que el pelinegro acababa de salir._

– _¿Qué diablos le pasa a Levi? Anda más irritable de lo normal– Cuestiono apenas entro al lugar, así que no se percato de la lagrimas de su compañera._

– _Ese enano bastardo nos ha dejado…–_

– _¿Qué? … Espera… Hanji… no llores… ¿Co-como que Levi nos está dejando?– Se acerco a ella y le abrazo por los hombros aproximándola a su pecho._

–_Nos ha dejado… así como lo oyes… dice… Que nuestro sueño… nuestra… nuestra promesa le importa un carajo… que… que…. –No pudo continuar por que aquello era lo peor que le había pasado… El dolor de las palabras dichas por el azabache, no se comparaba a nada._

_[…]_

– Y ahora que lo estoy pensando detenidamente… creo que fui un poco cruel con la cuatro ojos… – Reflexiono sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver por aquella aura de tranquilidad.

No era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera, pero, había sacrificios que debía tomar por amor.

_[…]_

_Pero ella no era la única que sufría, Levi, por su parte, tenía que cargar el peso de dejar a los únicos que le tendieron la mano… ya había perdido a otras dos personas importantes antes, ellos… ellos eran lo único que le quedaba… eso y la promesa que habían hecho hacia muchos… muchos.. Muchos años._

_Y ahora les abandonaba, por una persona… por un tipo…por un maldito demonio… Les dejaba porque su corazón de piedra por fin pudo sentir algo llamado_**_amor_**_._

_Amor por esa persona…_

_Amor por ese tipo…_

_Amor por ese maldito demonio…_

_Amor por aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas llamado Eren…_

_Estaba dando el todo por el todo… _

_Había un sinfín de posibilidades, desde que el joven ni siquiera le recordase; le preguntara, quien era; le mandara por un tubo; que fuese heterosexual; que tuviese una pareja y la peor de todas, que avisara de la presencia de un ángel dentro de la ciudad de las bestias…_

_Pero… también existía otra posibilidad, [De hecho la favorita de Levi y la que pedía que pasase], la posibilidad de que el bello joven de ojos esmeraldas le correspondiera, que pensara tanto como él pensaba en su persona, que sus ojos brillasen al reconocerlo…_

_Y con ese pensamiento arribo al límite de la ciudad encontrándolo vacío… sabía de antemano que todos se encontraban en el baile de compromiso de la hija del caudillo, así que no tenia nada de que temer… aunque no es como si pudiesen nuevamente con él…_

_[…]_

–Ese maldito bastardo si que me tenía muy mal desde aquel entonces… lo único que quisiera saber, es porque, me habré enamorado a primera vista… será que sus ojos verdes me atraparon… o habrá sido su inocencia… – Pensaba Levi mirando hacia el cielo… seguía sin entender el porqué de su repentino enamoramiento, pero no importaba… ya no... Ahora lo tenía a su lado.

_[…]_

_Aun recordaba cómo fue que le encontró… caminando solo, como fue que reconoció entre tantas personas a aquella que le había salvado la vida, y sin pensárselo un minuto fue hacia él._

_Le cogió por el brazo y el joven se vio claramente sorprendido…como si no esperará que alguien se le acercara a hablarle el día de hoy._

_Pero su sorpresa fue momentánea, y noto como sus ojos adquirían un brillo decidido, y se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir un ínfimo roce en de unos labios sobre los suyos._

_Y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que sonaba por toda la calle, Levi decidió tomar el papel del caballero en dicho baile, y protegerlo de las demás personas… ya demasiado ebrias como para bailar bien, alzándolo en vilo de vez en cuando y sintiendo su cuerpo como si quemara en sus manos._

_Al finalizar el baile, el joven le comenzó a cuestionar sobre quién era y a decir lo valiente que había sido en invitarlo a bailar…_

_Él no comprendía, ¿Por qué le daba las gracias…? Si el que había sido salvado había sido él. Así que exasperado ya de que el chico actuara como idiota y sin reconocerle… dijo lo que considero, seria la clave para que le reconociera._

"–_Creo que será mejor explicarte, por eres todo un idiota, vine a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida–_

–_Seguí tu recomendación–añadió– me mantuve vivo."_

_Vio en sus ojos cómo se empeñaba en encontrar de quien se trataba, desconcierto, y finalmente_**_pánico_**_al reconocerlo totalmente… y lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un miserable susurro._

– _Tú –_

_Pero no hizo nada para apartarlo… de hecho siguieron bailando…_

_Y cuando le explico el porqué debían de estar juntos, que estaba escrito el que se conocieran, y el que nuevamente se encontraran… el joven puso una expresión de pánico, y salió huyendo de ahí murmurando algo inteligible._

_Lo siguió y lo encontró después de correr un poco… estaba con_**_ella._**

_Vio, para su gran rabia y celos, como la Mikasa le lamia delicadamente el cuello, y le susurraba algo que no pudo alcanzar a oír. Siguió observando hasta que ella le dijo algo más. Y para su odio le besaba en los labios dejándolos manchados de ese color carmín que a su vista era muy corriente._

_Se acerco poco a poco, para no perturbarlo, más de lo que ya parecía, y lo envolvió en sus brazos._

_Conversaron un poco… se dijeron sus nombres… saboreándolos…_

_Y cuando ya no pudo más con el fastidio que crecía en su pecho se aventuro a preguntar quien era aquella extraña…_

_Prefirió no haberlo hecho._

–_Ella es mi… prometida–_

_Incrédulo no pudo evitar cuestionar. – ¿Prometida? ¿En matrimonio? –_

–_Sí._

_Levi no podía creerlo… por qué de entre todos los putos demonios que hay, él iba y se enamoraba de uno que ya tenía un compromiso._

_Y para que el puto universo se siguiera riendo de él, era el prometido de esa asquerosa Ackerman… de esa maldita que le había herido… de aquella quien le había dejado postrado en cama por mucho tiempo…_

_[…]_

–Aunque, pensándolo bien, de no haber sido por ella, nunca habría conocido a mi pequeño demonio…–

_[…]_

_Le pregunto si es que le amaba, esperando un no por respuesta… cosa que sucedió, y pregunto qué era lo que quería el joven, observo cómo sus pómulos se coloreaban de un color rosado…y respondía apenado._

–_Huiría de aquí… contigo...–_

_[…]_

Lo demás… es historia, ahora que los dos amantes estaban juntos nada podía arruinar su felicidad, y Levi rogaba a los dioses estrella… y a las estúpidas lunas en las que su Eren creía, que Ackerman muriera en batalla para que así no viniera a joderles todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba esperando como siempre a la entrada del templo… y Eren no apareció ahí como de costumbre. Supuso que el joven no podía venir porque algo se le había presentando, así que esa noche tuvo que dormir solo….

.

.

.

¡Esto ya era el colmo! Una semana, una maldita semana sin aparecerse…

Levi se estaba empezando a frustrar…

¿Por qué el chico no venia?

¿Acaso ya se le había pasado el caprichito de tener algo prohibido?

Ok, estaba empezando a pensar incoherencias… debía dejar de comerse la cabeza con cosas sin sentido… si el mocoso decía que le amaba, era porque debía ser cierto…

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas y él seguía esperando como imbécil… pero nada perdía esperando… quizás solo tiempo, pero no importaba…

De pronto le vio volando hacia él, como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse completo…

Lo atrapo como siempre, antes de que tocara el piso y le beso con todas las ansias acumuladas… El muchacho simplemente se dejo hacer.

Se recostaron… hicieron el amor como cada vez que se reunían pero había algo diferente, el chico en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra.

Nunca le dijo te amo entre beso y beso… simplemente se quedo inerte, dejándose hacer por Levi, sin participar en aquel acto.

Para cuando culminaron aquello Eren recogió inmediatamente sus ropas del suelo vistiéndose demasiado rápido.

– Hey… ¿Por qué tanta prisa el día de hoy? – Cuestiono confuso Levi mientras observaba al joven terminar de vestirse…

–Levi… tenemos que hablar– Contesto en un tono demasiado serio y sin mirarle a los ojos.

– Oye… ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes así…. –

–Ya no podemos vernos más– Sentencio en un susurro claramente audible para Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

No, es enserio... continuara... :v

.

.

* * *

><p>–Se esconde de las fans locas que la quieren apedrear por el final (?)–<p>

En mi defensa diré que: ¡Empezó el drama linduras!, ¿que sería una buena historia sin drama?

Juejuejue…Aun así me esconderé, tengo miedo de que alguien me mate xD (?)

**Quiero pedir su opinión en algo… y espero que de verdad respondan porque es importante para mi saber su opinión.**

Así que les empezare a preguntar… ¿Quieren más lemmon salvaje? Es que la verdad, estoy pensando en escribir un lemmon aparte de la historia para satisfacer sus pervertidas mentes [Y la mía de paso xDDD] Ósea, formara parte de la misma historia, pero será como un extra…

Además, la pequeña historia del por qué Armin creía las mentiras baratas de Eren… osease, sobre su amor lejano 1313~~ [Creía que alguien lo preguntaría, pero mágicamente no fue así xDD]

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews salvajes del capítulo pasado:<strong>

**karen Grimm lml:**

JAJAJA… Lo siento mucho, no sé que me paso ese día que estaba escribiendo que me dije a mi misma "Mi misma… hay que hacer bromas de mala calidad" xDD

Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia & por darte la oportunidad de leerla. :3

Gracias por comentar… Un beso & un abrazo!

**apple-allgy:**

Y mi historia se declara enamorada de ti (?) xD NO puede acabar en tragedia, tiene que tener un final bonito 3:

Oye! Gracias por comentar & por darle una oportunidad a la historia!

Un beso & un abrazo!

**Yomi Megurine:**

¿Eres muy directa? No me digas –Nótese el sarcasmo xD–

Jajajaj no jodas que si te engañe con un truco más falso que am… algo falso (?) Jajaja bueno, por lo menos logre espantar personas con eso xD  
>Te pusiste chida~ xDD<br>como ya dije, no sé que me dio por hacer bromas estúpidas xDD  
>No tengo permitido responder a tus preguntas &amp; cuestionamientos… ya TODO se sabrá a su debido tiempo 3:<p>

Un beso & un abrazo!

**Fujimy:**

Fklgjlfk a mí también me encanta el Rieren OTP! –Fangirleo intenso xDD–

Te juro que creía que era la única que le encantaban los angeles & los demonios… qué bueno que la leíste & te gusto *n*

Lamento decepcionarte querida, pero tome como referencia el libro… en si trata de ángeles & quimeras… no demonios como tal… pero creo que si la lees puede gustarte :333

Espero que etes capitulo siga estando interesante xD

Todos odiamos a Mikasa… es mala como la maldad (?)

Y todos amamos a esos pobre enamorados… :I

Gracias a ti por leerlo & por comentar…

Un beso & un abrazo!

**Manzanaverdeypeluda:**

–Se acerca a la nueva lectora salvaje con galletas (?)–

Holiiiiiiiiis! :3

Qué bueno que te gusto, se hace lo que se puede :DD

No llores… guarda tus lagrimas para este capítulo (?)

Respira… & que bueno que te gusto el lemmon & gracias por decir que escribo bien ;A; -Shilla como nena-

–Levanta el óscar– Quiero agradecer a Mi nueva lectora por darme este óscar… & por decir que mi Eren de alas negras es sexy~~ (?)

Sabía que amarían ese "Continuara… de inmediato :DD "

Gracias por leer & comentar…

Un beso & un abrazo!

**S. K. Allen –chan:**

Lsjkafjkgjhkgfjk Gracias… tú… querida Kohai mía.

Dedicartelo era lo menos que podía hacer… después de que fuiste a sacarme del hoyo en el que estaba.

Ya sé que es un maldito pero así se le quiere... aunque él y su antepasado sol violador sean iguales (?) xDD  
>Es que sin Bullying no hay amors (?) xDDD<br>Que bueno que siempre si quedo bonis mi lemmon… & querida mía inténtale que la practica hace a la pervertida… digo a la maestra xD

Aquí está el capitulo… ya no tuviste que esperar xD

Nos leemos! Un beso & un abrazo!

**Jev:**

Y mi fic te ama a ti 7u7  
>Aquí está la conti ya no tienes que esperar más (?)<p>

Gracias por leer & comentar!

Un beso & un abrazo!

**Anvaz**

Jajaja si cambio a Mikasa por Mikaso… es qué no has visto los Fan Arts?... Mikaso es re sepsi~ :B (?)

Jajajaja Sabía que tenía que haber algunas que cayeran en ese truco tan barato xDD Aunque qué bueno que no lanzaste tu notebook por los aires… pobresilla, ella qué culpa tiene :cc

Soy malvada de naturaleza querida… aunque sea por mis bromas de mala calidad (?)

Diablos… la cuenta… siento que te acabare debiendo hasta la camisa… D: ¿Por qué perdiste sangre? ¿Por qué agradecías el no tener paquete? D: Si ahora ni escribí lemmon… Ni nada pervertidamente-sexy (?)

Sobre lo de no comentarme ni leerlo cuando recién actualice… ni te preocupes querida…! Lo que cuenta & mucho es que aun así lo has leído… ;A; Gracias… & espero te haya ido bien con los exámenes… & si aun no los presentas… pues SUERTE! :DD

Klsajflksdjglfkgljhjlk & yo te agradezco a ti por leerlo & por comentar los capítulos 3:  
>Un beso &amp; un abrazo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer… Eso es todo de mi parte!<br>Hasta la próxima! nwn**


	9. Cuestión de perspectiva parte 2

**Uffff… buenas!**

**Tres largos meses sin vernos… Hola! :3**

**Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Zeus ni de nadie… ¿Qué paso conmigo? Yo subía actualización cada quince días… UvUr**

**En mi pequeña defensa diré que La escuela, Terminar de leer "Sueños de Dioses y Monstruos", Los doramas.. & Pokemon consumen gran parte de mi vida (?) Pero bueno, ya no les aburro con mis excusas…****  
><strong>**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p>Como <strong><em>TODOS <em>**ya sabemos **_NADA _**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_Por si tenían la duda "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, es el libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

** |AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)| mucho drama de mala calidad. |**

* * *

><p>–Levi… tenemos que hablar– Contesto en un tono demasiado serio y sin mirarle a los ojos.<p>

– Oye… ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes así…. –

–Ya no podemos vernos más–

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –

–Porque ya se acabo el juego… porque ya no puedo soportar más estar así… porque solo estuve contigo mientras… –suspiro– Mientras Mikasa… mi prometida no estaba aquí… pero pronto regresara…y es momento de que … de que – sentía que la voz se le cortaba un poco –… nos separemos.. De que todo termine y que no estemos juntos nuevamente…–

–¡¿Pero qué pendejadas estás hablando?! – Levi se levanto del suelo como impulsado por un resorte.

– Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡nunca te ame! – Grito mientras le encaraba con lágrimas en los ojos, el rostro sonrojado… y salía volando de ahí sin un rumbo fijo.

Levi no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando… ¿De verdad eso fue para él? ¿Un puto caprichito?

–Debí de haberlo sabido… ¡Ja! ¿Amor verdadero? Esas mierdas no existen. Sólo es un cuento para los chicos antes de dormir. ¿Qué podría saber un… niñato… como él… del… amor…?

Se dejo caer lentamente al piso… se coloco nuevamente el pantalón que lo cubría momentos antes de que el joven llegara…

Se abrazó a si mismo y pensó en aquel tiempo que paso junto a Eren.

Y llego a la conclusión de que no…

Simplemente No.

No podía ser cierto… debía de haber una explicación lógica para todo esto… el chico simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo de un día para otro.

Si no, no se habría dejado amar en esa noche, no habría besado sus labios…

Además, si fuese cierto… no habría soltado todas esas lágrimas…

Eso lo delataba… _las lágrimas._

Tenía que haber una explicación… y él se encargaría de encontrarla.

.

.

.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué carajos había visto ahí?

Tenía que ser broma… _tenía que…_

No podía ser que Eren… que Eren de verdad estuviera yendo del baile… hecho para él… y para _Mikasa…_Aquella persona no podía ser ella, ya que hacía no mucho le vio partir al campo de batalla, y al ser parte del escuadrón del de ojos verdes, tenía la orden de quedarse y _cuidarle_.

Si aquella figura que iba de la mano con Eren no era Mikasa… ¿Entonces _quien_? O mejor dicho… _¿Qué?_

Y a su mente llegaron… los _recuerdos_… de hace poco…

_Eren solo, porque ya todos en el pueblo, sabían que él le pertenecía a la señorita Mikasa, pero una persona, un él, demasiado enano… lo tomo para bailar, supuso que solo se trataba de algún borracho que no conocía su lugar, pero al acercarse para quitárselo de encima a su__Eren, se percato de que hablaban con cierta_**_…. familiaridad…._**_Y__que el acento del desconocido era…_**_extraño._**

_Así que no hizo ningún movimiento… simplemente sus brillantes ojos azules iban de un lado a otro, siguiendo la silueta de Eren, viendo como bailaba con aquel sujeto, y en ningún momento, durante todo el baile, dejaron de tocarse, vio, como el rostro del moreno exhibía una gran cantidad de muecas, sonrisas, pucheros e incluso… __**sonrojos**__. Como apartaba la mirada… y como parecía disfrutar de la compañía de aquel hombre…_

_Pero algo paso, Eren salió corriendo de un momento a otro, y el tipo que le acompañaba se quedo de piedra… y poco después salió en su búsqueda…_

_–Pero que bastardo tan insistente– Pensó en aquel momento mientras recuperaba un rubio mechón suelto y lo ponía detrás de su oreja._

_Fue en su búsqueda… para darle una lección, ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para tocar a Eren? La_**_única_**_que podía tocarlo era, para su mayor desgracia Mikasa, solo_**_… ella_**_._

_Y cuando lo alcanzo, vio la cara de rabia del hombre, y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba viendo el pelinegro; con una insana satisfacción se dio cuenta del porque su mirada se había endurecido…_

_Eren estaba con Mikasa… y por lo que veía estaban_**_ coqueteando_**_… Aunque a decir verdad esa vista tampoco fue muy agradable para ella, por lo menos Eren ahora estaba donde debía._

_Así que bajo la guardia y se fue a bailar con el pequeño Armin, solo porque le hizo prometer que bailaría por lo menos una canción con él._

_ Porque a decir verdad ella no bailaba._

_Minutos después, cuando estaba en la segunda pieza de baile con el rubio, Mikasa llego a hablar con ella. Interrumpiendo el baile._

_–Annie, Armin. Me iré a batalla, esos bastardos nunca dan tregua, por lo tanto…– se vio interrumpida por la rubia._

_–¿Y desea que le acompañe mi señora?– Pregunto haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_–Claro que no… Simplemente venía a avisarles, ya que forman parte del escuadrón de Eren, que ustedes no asistirán a batalla.– _

_–Es para que no le pase nada a él… ¿Cierto?– Inquirió Armin en un susurro._

_–Por supuesto.– Contesto sin dudarlo Mikasa._

_–¿No cree que… está siendo muy sobreprotectora con él?_

_–Claro que no… es común que una se preocupe por las personas que ama._

**_¿Amor?_**

_–Entonces de verdad le debe de querer mucho– Dijo con una feliz sonrisa Armin, le agradaba que alguien quisiera tanto a su mejor amigo, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar._

_Mikasa simplemente asintió._

_ –Bueno, voy saliendo… que ya voy algunos minutos retrasada. _

_En ese momento Annie, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, pero no era un malestar físico, si no uno más bien anímico._

_–Armin, me disculparías…. No me siento nada bien… – y tras un breve asentimiento por parte de su pareja de baile, se alejo de ahí._

_Y justo cuando el dolor en su pecho se iba relajando… fue cuando les vio… _

_volando…_

_ juntos…_

**_Tomados de las manos…_**

Argh! El simple recuerdo hacia que le doliese el estomago.

Se alejo aun más de todo ese bullicio, no le agradaban para nada esa clase de festividades, se le hacían una pérdida de tiempo… además ya hace mucho que no se podía divertir como en antaño.

Tenía en mente descubrir quién era ese extraño… aunque hoy no tendría oportunidad de saberlo se alejaron demasiado rápido… o sus pensamientos fueron muy lentos… pero si no era hoy… algún día lo sabría…

Así que como quien no quiere la cosa, estuvo investigando el comportamiento de Eren… para ver si aquel encuentro solo fue algo de _una noche, o algo de lo que en realidad debiera de preocuparse._

Así que, poco a poco, sin levantar ninguna sospecha fue sonsacándole información al pobre Armin… siempre tan bueno, siempre tan _tonto._

Gracias a él, supo que Eren había optado la costumbre de salir por las noches y regresar poco antes del amanecer… y aunque se excusaba con el hecho de que "extrañaba a Mikasa" Annie no era estúpida ni mucho menos como para creer aquello.

Veía como Eren, rechazaba los intentos de coqueteo de la Mikasa, como la expresión de su cara cambiaba por una de alivio cuando esta se alejaba.

Y últimamente como, cuando creía que nadie le veía, su expresión se mostraba melancólica, casi…_enamorada_.

Ya no podía aguantar más esa incertidumbre. ¿Qué hacia Eren todas las noches…? Y ¿Con quién?

Así que observo… -su actividad favorita…_-_a Eren durante una semana.. y eso le basto para saber en qué horario se escurría de su cama y se iba a quien sabe donde… con quien sabe quién. Y al fin un día, cuando sintió que su _investigación_ estaba completa, decidió seguirlo, una noche solamente le basto…

El Castaño estaba tan entusiasmado por llegar, que no se dio cuenta del breve, pero a fin de cuentas perceptible, sonido atrás suyo, el sonido de alas batiéndose.

Y cuando Annie, por fin le dio alcance… sus ojos no estaban preparados para lo que vería a continuación.

El cuerpo del joven agitándose en una obvia explosión de éxtasis, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos cerrados, gimiendo incoherencias sin control, y sobre él, el musculoso cuerpo de otro_hombre…_Con un corte de cabello militar, como el que usaban la mayoría de los soldados, un complejo enramado de cicatrices que surcaban su piel color porcelana… no podía ver su rostro, pero podía apostar a que era el bastardo con el que vio huir a Eren el día del baile.

Y se dio cuenta de algo más… algo importante, algo que no coincidía ahí, sus alas no eran _negras,_ aquel ser tenía alas que despedían _chispas_, porque al parecer sus alas eran, si no de otra cosa, que de fuego.

Bajo un poco más la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que ya era más que obvio, estaban teniendo sexo, estaban _apareándose_¸ ahí, en el bosque, sin que nadie lo supiera.

Sin que nadie supiera que Eren era el amante de un _Ángel._

Ella simplemente no podía observar por más tiempo aquella escena por demás asquerosa, y se alejo como había venido, en total silencio.

No podía creer lo bajo que el muchacho había caído… imaginaba que era infiel, sí, pero suponía que si iba a serlo, siquiera lo sería con alguien de su misma raza, o por lo menos de sexo contrario… no con el _enemigo._

Sus ojos, en la obscuridad de la noche brillaron con un brillo decisivo.

Esta situación, tenía que tener fin…

_Y ella se encargaría de ponerlo._

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven de piel morena lloraba amargamente su suerte… ¿Cómo diablos pudo haber hecho eso? … ¿Por qué siendo Levi lo que más amaba y deseaba en este mundo por qué diablos hizo lo que hizo? Ah… cierto, ya recordó… fue por culpa de _ella._

_"–Eren…_

_–¿Annie?_

_–La misma._

_–¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?– Eren le sonrío._

_–Solo pasaba de visita... a comprobar algo– al ver la cara de duda del joven continuo hablando…_

_–¿Cómo has estado Eren?– El chico iba a responder… pero la joven le detuvo.– No…no es necesario que me respondas, por lo que veo has estado, muy… bien. –_

_La mirada que le lanzo en ese momento le hizo perder a Eren la amabilidad._

_Aquella era una mirada, hostil… una mirada, que dejaba ver que ella sabía que era lo que estuvo haciendo… y que no estaba muy contenta con ello."_

Estaba a punto de regresar a las afueras del templo… regresar a aquel bosque y decirle que todo era mentira, que amaba todo de él, el tacto de sus manos, el olor de su cuerpo…

–Yo no iría a buscarlo si fuera tú.

–Ya hice lo que me pediste… ahora cumple tú tu parte del trato – Eren Le miro con odio y opto una postura defensiva.

–No sé… tu actuación no fue muy convincente…–Opto una pose como si meditara… pero su expresión era más bien sínica.

Eren puso una expresión fiera en su rostro…

–Tú lo prometiste, prometiste que si le decía eso no le harías nada.

_"–¿A… a que te refieres?– Pregunto fingiendo obvia indiferencia._

_–No te quieras hacer el estúpido conmigo que yo no soy el tonto de Armin, sé que te has estado viendo con ese ángel bastardo con el que estuviste bailando el día de tu compromiso con Mikasa._

_Eren no contesto, el saberse descubierto fue un shock bastante tremendo. Pensó que había cubierto todo, pensó, que solo tenía que preocuparse por Armin, pero Annie, nunca pensó que tendría que cuidarse de ella._

_–Y no me quieras decir que no es verdad, o que solo estas fingiendo… porque de ser así, la actuación que dieron delante del templo de Ellai fue bastante... Convincente– _

_Sonrió, como quien sonríe cuando sabe que tiene algo asegurado. La maldad y la diversión adornaron el azul de sus ojos._

_Eren sólo pudo ponerse rabioso y con el rostro sonrojado, ¡Diablos! Fue demasiado descuidado al pensar que su amor podría durar un poco más, que la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaban envueltos no se rompería, por lo menos no tan pronto._

_–¿Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?– _

_Fue la mejor opción…"_

Y dejar a Levi fue el precio para que no le hirieran, para que no lo entregasen a la guardia real… para que no _lo… ejecutaran._

– Y voy a cumplir mi parte del trato Eren… Cuando este segura de varias cosas. –

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ya lo deje, tú misma lo has visto Annie… ¿qué más quieres?–

La locura, el odio, el rencor y muchas más expresiones se vieron reflejadas en los ojos de la chica.

–Simple… _quiero que sufras– __y_ sonrió complacida al ver la expresión de espanto del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan…. ¡Chaaaaan! D: -Es música dramática (?)-<strong>

**_¿Por qué Annie hizo lo que hizo? ¿Qué hará Levi para recuperar a su pequeño demonio? ¿Cuando volverá Mikasa? ¿Por qué esto parece infomercial? Descubranlo algún día... cuando salga el próximo capitulo!_**

**Listo, este fue el capitulo del semestre (?) Espero les haya gustado y así… recuerden que me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios… y cualquier comentario positivo/negativo y así es bien recibido…**

**Enserio, mil perdones por el tiempo de retraso, pero es que esa pequeña bastarda llamada Inspiración no había querido visitarme… UnU**

**Y trate de hacer el capitulo largo… pero creo que me quedo igual que siempre :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews salvajes del capítulo pasado:<strong>

**Jev:** ¡Por Deos!, me sorprende tu capacidad de deducción, tenías razón… te mereces un premio –le da una galleta- Si.. el fic te ama, pero no se lo digas a nadie (?) xD Gracias por leer… un abrazo!

**Zora:** Oh em … este… gracias… por el comentario salvaje… qué bueno que te guste el fic & bienvenid (?) –Es que tu pseudónimo, es completamente neutro :v – Gracias por leer.. Un abrazo!

**Aylu:** Hola querida, gracias, como siempre por leer, ya sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos, ya quisiera yo tener tanta imaginación como tú, pero mi imaginación vive debajo de una roca y casi nunca sale de ahí UnU. Gracias por la recomendación… tratare de poner el final feliz, enserio tratare D: Algún día hare el lemmon aparte 7u7.

Hasta la próxima, besos.

PD. Me siento una mala sempai por no haber leído tu queridísimo fanfic ;-; pero literalmente me desaparecí de FF estos últimos meses…así que pronto me pondré al corriente y te dejare un review tamaño biblia (?)

**Yomi Megurine:** Tú como siempre… super tierna :3 –nótese el sarcasmo- xDD Ya pos.. Algún día dejare de fumar tanta cosa rara (?) Mientras tanto déjame ser feliz en mi mundo de honguitos de Mario Bros y así (?) xDDDD Pero tú tienes más la culpa por caer en mis "Marihuanadas" xD  
>Gracias por leer y amar el Fic… (u\) Un abrazo!

**Fujimy:** Oh, verdad que sí, uno nunca sabe lo que ese enano piensa y se me hizo una idea interesante, tratar de verlo desde su perspectiva, todo lo que tuvo que dejar atrás y sus miedos inseguridades, pensamientos y así…  
>Ya sé… dos semanas, pobre Levi bebé (?) pero también ahora sabes lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre Eren… u_u<p>

Gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

**Anvaz:** ksajflkgjd de hecho se trataba de que lo imaginaran más tierno y no mas pervertido y salvaje xDD. Por el review ni te preocupes… lo importante es que comentaste a fin de cuentas… y que lo leíste y que creo que te gusto xD. Ya sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que estaba pensando en el momento en que hice que Levi se despidiera así xDD. Y sí fue MUY cruel con al pobresilla Hanjie… pero pos que agarren al onda de que Levi tenía que ver a su pequeño demonio de ojos verdes~ . Si, hasta eso, fíjate que fue interesante escribir desde la perspectiva de Levi.

Y en cuanto a las preguntas… Tú si entendiste el concepto ;3; te mereces una galleta (?) –Le da una galleta- ya veré que es lo que hago… así que si se encuentran algo que diga como "Especial Erase una vez" ya saben que puede ser. :v

Gracias por leer y comentar… Un abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>De mi parte, eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen fin de semana!<strong>


	10. Cosas dichas y perdidas

**Oh si bebes… Sayuri-chan llego con una continuación antes de tres meses… Porque esa bastarda llamada inspiración decidió visitarme antes de tiempo :DD**

**Espero que no me quieran matar al terminar de leer este capítulo… por eso solo lo dejare y huiré a mi mundo lleno de Levizuelas (¿)**

**Nos leemos al final… Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Como <strong><em>TODOS <em>**ya sabemos **_NADA _**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_Por si tenían la duda "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, es el libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

**_La imagen que esta de portada la encontré en "Shingeki no Homo 2.0" & como no sé a quién pertenece... pues les doy las gracias a ellos (?)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**| AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)| Mucho drama de mala calidad.|**

* * *

><p>Dejar a Levi fue el precio para que su "mejor amiga" no le hiciese daño a la persona que ama¿Pero en realidad podía confiar en ella?<p>

–¿Como puedo estar seguro de que no le harás nada mientras yo estoy con Mikasa? – Pregunto dudoso Eren… ahora no podía confiar en ella, no como antes.

–Yo voy a cumplir mi parte del trato Eren… Ya te lo he dicho… Solo quiero algo más…

–Ya lo deje, tú misma lo has visto Annie… ¿qué más quieres?

La locura, el odio, el rencor y muchas más expresiones se vieron reflejadas en los ojos de la chica.

-Simple… _quiero que sufras-_y sonrió complacida al ver la expresión de espanto del castaño.

-¿Quieres hacerme sufrir? – Pregunto con incredulidad, su voz salió temblorosa, a causa del desconcierto y el susto al ver lo ensombrecidos que estaban los ojos de Annie.

–Claro… esto no es suficiente…– sonrió de medio lado, mientras su mirada bajaba al suelo de tierra– apenas empieza tu tortura _mi querido Eren…–_ y en ese preciso instante lo miro…

La máscara había caído, por fin revelaba su verdadera personalidad, la Annie de antaño con su rostro sereno, pero con una mirada que inspiraba confianza había muerto, dejando a su paso… aquel vil _monstruo._

.

.

.

Levi volaba tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían, por su frente escurrían gruesas gotas de sudor… ¿Dónde carajos se había metido ese mocoso?

Esa era la tercera vez que inspeccionaba el área cercana al bosque y no encontraba nada… ¡NADA! Con un puto carajo… Cuando más quería encontrarle, ese estúpido se desaparecía.

Paró en seco el vuelo cuando un pensamiento retumbo desde la parte más obscura de su cabeza….«_¿Y si en realidad el mocoso nunca te amo y solo eras un remplazo para la perra loca de Ackerman? ¿Y sí en realidad no mentía cuando te dijo todo eso?»_

Aquellos pensamientos le oprimieron el pecho, hicieron que le escocieran los ojos, pero no podía permitirse llorar nuevamente por alguien amado.

Más que eso, no podía permitirse, perder nuevamente a alguien querido, suficiente tuvo con las muertes Farlan e Isabel, aunque si lo pensaba, no podía hacer nada, en ese momento eran ellos tres contra veinte, putos demonios y su puta "valentía". ¿Valentía? y una mierda… emboscándolos de esa forma tan vil… No podía hacer nada…

Mierda, nuevamente su mente divago por completo… Ese puto mocoso tiene la culpa… ¿Cómo puede venir y decirle semejantes cosas?

Aquellas preguntas retumbaron nuevamente por su cabeza… Solo que peores.

«¿_Y si en realidad el mocoso solo quería ganar experiencia en el campo sexual para poder encantar a esa Ackerman cuando se acostara con ella? ¿Y sí en realidad sus te amo solo eran de dientes para afuera?»_

No…no podía ser cierto eso… simplemente no podía… ¿Cuándo carajos se había vuelto tan jodidamente sensible? Limpió aquella lagrima rebelde que decidió escapar de sus ojos.

No podía ser.

«—**_Levi… Levi, oh mi amado Levi…— canturreo Eren cuando al abrir sus bellos ojos verdes»_**

**_«– Levi, he soñado con que algún día podría llegar a ser uno con la persona que amo, y resulta que esa persona hoy está aquí… conmigo— »_**

**_«–Te amo Levi» _**

Aquello no podía ser mentira, no cuando sus ojos resplandecían de dicha al abrazarse, no cuando sus rostro se sonrojaba al escuchar tiernas palabras de su parte, no cuando en sus ojos y en su voz se podía notar la honestidad cada vez que le decía que lo amaba.

Así que aun no era tiempo de perder las esperanzas… Y si Eren no va hacia él, él iría hacia Eren…

.

.

.

.

–¿Pero qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza Annie?, ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?– Gritoneo Eren, esto era ridículo…

–Preguntas "¿Por qué?", ¿De verdad estas preguntando eso? Tú pequeño bastardo….– Respondió con la furia relampagueándole en los ojos.

–Claro que sí, quiero saber porque la persona a la que consideraba mi hermana me traiciona de esta forma, quiero saber que te hice para que me odiases tanto…– dijo con la suplica en los ojos, con el tono de voz herido.

Porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella quien le hiciese eso… ¿Por qué?

–Es muy sencillo Eren, porque te vas a casar con Mikasa… Simplemente por eso…– Susurro entre dientes en un tono ácido.

–¿Qué? – Por casarse con Mikasa dice…

–Lo que escuchaste… ¿O acaso además de imbécil eres sordo?–

–Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza como pajarito curioso ante un gato que le comenta que será su cena.

–No eres más lento porque Nitid tuvo un poco de piedad contigo…

–Estas celosa…–Repitió lentamente, como si lo dijese más para él que para alguien más…–¿Crees que ya no podre estar con ustedes…?

La rubia quedo en shock… ¿Qué? Su boca se abrió ligeramente…

–Contigo, con Armin y con los demás… Es eso ¿no? , de ser así no tienes por qué preocuparte, nunca los dejaría de lado… así que podemos dejar todo este asun…–

–JAJA…JAJAJAJA… – Una carcajada desquiciada lo silencio, ¿Annie se… se estaba riendo?

–¿Por qué estas riendo? ¿Acaso dije algo mal?

–JAJAJA No puedo creer que llegases a esa conclusión tan estúpida… JAJAJAJA….Retiro lo dicho, eres más lento de lo que pensé…– La rubia se reía tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse del estomago.

–Como que estúpida?…– Eren frunció el ceño…

Annie dejo de reír, y su rostro se ensombreció de manera alarmante.

Era aterrador la facilidad con la que podía cambiar de humor rápido, volteó a verlo y aquella furia estaba nuevamente ahí.

–Estoy celosa, sí, pero no por el motivo que crees tú…

Se acerco a Eren y con el rostro encendido por la cólera rugió.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ DE ENTRE TODOS SE TENIA QUE CASAR CON ELLA?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, ELLA TE QUIERE PRECISAMENTE A TI…?!

–Annie… yo no lo sé…. –Eren retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado…

–¡¿POR QUÉ, HABIENDO MEJORES SOLDADOS, MUCHO MÁS GUAPOS… MEJOR PREPARADOS Y NO TAN IDIOTAS…POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE TÚ?!

–Co-como quieres que lo sepa – Eren no sabía qué hacer… aunque ¿Cómo controlas a alguien así?...

–¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES TÚ QUE NO TENGA YO?!– Dicho esto último dejo caer la mirada…

El peso de su propia declaración ahora estaba sobre sus hombros nuevamente… ¿Por qué ese pequeño bastardo? ¿Por qué él precisamente con Mikasa?

–Estás diciendo que tú… de Mikasa… –Balbuceo confundido, no podía ser cierto, Annie estaba…

–Sí lento, estoy enamorada de Mikasa… Ella merece estar conmigo, yo sí la amo, la valoro y la respeto, no como tú… que apenas te da la espalda y te revuelcas con el primero que encuentras…– Escupió aquello con veneno en la voz, mientras el lanzaba una mirada de desprecio.

–Pero… pero… yo…–Seguía en estado de shock.

–¡JA! No me digas que fuiste tan idiota como para creer que aquello era _por ti… __–_

–Sabes una cosa Annie, yo no pedí esto… Yo no pedí que Mikasa se enamorase de mi…– Eren trato de defenderse, él no se merecía esto, solo por un amor no correspondido.

–Por supuesto que no… de haber podido seguirías con tu estúpido angelucho de cuarta…

–Entonces, si tanto te molesta que me case ¿por qué no vas con Mikasa y le confiesas que le amas? Así nos harías un favor a los dos…

–¿De verdad crees que Mikasa llegara a amarme?, tsk… por favor, lleva _años_ encaprichada contigo, sólo perdería mi tiempo y mi lugar al lado de ella.

–Pero es injusto que por tus estúpidos celos hagas algo como esto…

–Eren… No es sólo por celos, tú me hiciste sufrir a mí quitando de mi lado a la persona que más amo… deja que te devuelva el favor…–

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan…! D: -Más música dramática… -<strong>

**Apuesto que eso no se lo esperaban (?)**

**Les confesare algo… la pequeña gran pelea donde Annie le confiesa a Eren que en realidad ama a Mikasa, la llevo planeada desde el capitulo del baile… soy una desgraciada sin corazón, lo sé… Solo espero que no me odien demasiado por esto QuQ Saben que las amo… (?)**

**Quizá no suba actualización de este fic hasta Enero, ya saben, fiestas y esas cosas, además de que tengo que hacer un One-shot que le prometí a una amiguita~**

**Así que Feliz Navidad & año nuevo por adelantado! Abrazos y de más cosas maricas (/*u*)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews salvajes del capítulo pasado<strong>**:**

**Yomi Megurine:** Hola de nuevo…Si eres la más tierna de la vida… Gracias por tus… em.. "lindas" palabras xDD

Como puedes ver.. Tarde menos de dos meses… así que creo que es un avance, algún día volveré a subir actualización cada quince días… _algún día…_

El lemmon te lo debo por lo menso otros cuantos capítulos más :c Aunque me puedes sobornar con galletas de chocolate & podría escribir una de las noches de pasión de Erencito con Levi… 7u7 (?) Nuevamente gracias por leer & comentar, un abrazo! :DD

**Fujimy** **:** Hola de nuevo… pido perdón por haber tardado tanto la vez pasada, pero ahora se demoro menos la actu…

slakdjlkfdj a NADIE le convenció lo que le dijo Eren a Levi… ni siquiera a mí y eso que yo lo escribí (?) xDD

Gracias nuevamente por leer & comentar… me hace muy feliz que comenten… y que a pesar de todo les siga gustando la historia…Un abrazo! :33

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… no me queda más que dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que dejan en favoritos y que siguen la historia… las quiero aunque no comenten (?) \(^w^)**


	11. Como deben ser las cosas

**Buenas! - Aparece lentamente- **

_**Sé que no tengo excusa para estar cerca de un año sin actualizar, en mi defensa diré que me entro poquito la crisis con este Fic, y no me sentía con ánimos para escribirlo, así como tampoco para eliminar la historia, le tengo cariño ya que es mi primer trabajo sobre Shingeki. Supongo que por eso tenía horrores ortográficos & de más fallos, y después de un tiempo con ayuda de unas amiguitas salí del hoyo y me puse a escribir otra vez.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que me disculpen & bueno, que les guste el capitulo.**_

**Posdata: ****Todo el fic esta reeditado, con algunas cosas más y algunas cosas menos, por si gustan leerlo de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>Como <strong><em>TODOS <em>**ya sabemos **_NADA _**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

**_Por si tenían la duda "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, es el libro en el cual me base para presentarles este fanfic._**

**_La imagen que esta de portada la encontré en "Shingeki no Homo 2.0" & como no sé a quién pertenece... pues les doy las gracias a ellos (?)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertencias:<em>**

**| AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|**

* * *

><p>Mikasa era muchas cosas, entre ellas podríamos destacar que es una guerrera excelente, que tiene el liderazgo innato de su padre, mantiene la cabeza fría en situaciones de peligro y es alguien confiable.<p>

Pero en contraste con eso puede ser berrinchuda, celosa, muy posesiva, y egoísta.

Así que cuando llegó de batalla casi cuatro meses después lo primero que salió de su boca fue «¿Dónde esta Eren?»

A nadie le sorprendió aquello, todos ya sabían que la pelinegra tenía un problema con el muchacho. Lo que sí les asombro fue que Eren estaba ahí para recibir a Mikasa.

Todos notaban como Eren evitaba a la pelinegra y sus continuas muestras de amor, así que fue casi un shock mirar como por iniciativa propia Eren le tomaba en sus brazos y le llenaba el rostro de besos mientras le abrazaba.

–¿E-Eren?

Mikasa esta sorprendida y no puede ocultarlo, pero no es como si le importara, le encanta estar rodeada por aquellos fuertes y morenos brazos, así que se acurruca en el pecho del otro y se deja querer como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

–Te extrañe tanto Eren, ya no soportaba no verte.

Eren no contesta de inmediato, pasea de forma disimulada la vista por todo el recinto y se topa con aquellos ojos azules que le dan silenciosamente una orden haciendo que trague saliva.

–Mikasa, me encontraba ansioso por saber de ti, como estarías y si es que seguías pensando en mi tanto como yo en ti.

A Mikasa le brillaban los ojitos de pura y completa felicidad. Si necesitaba desaparecer por mucho tiempo con gusto lo haría, sólo si Eren la recibía de esa forma siempre.

Sin embargo Eren no podía estar más incomodo.

La piel de Mikasa no era como la de él, le faltaba suavidad.

Envolverla en sus brazos no le causaba satisfacción, no como cuando él se dejaba abrazar.

A pesar de que su cabello era del mismo tono azabache, el de Mikasa le parecía sin chiste.

Sus labios no eran tan suaves y cálidos como los de él.

Y temía mirarla a los ojos directamente, pues sabría que en los suyos no habría respuesta, no habría aquel brillo…

Simplemente por que Mikasa no era Levi.

.

.

.

—¿Así que después de largarte por quien sabe cuanto, dejarnos solos en batalla y hablarnos de aquella forma, tienes el descaro de venir y querer reincorporarte a nuestro escuadrón?

La cara de Levi era un poema, en la vida había imaginado que llegaría a verse de aquella forma frente a Hanji.

De rodillas al suelo y con la cara escondida. Cual perro con la cola entre las patas.

.

.

.

Levi había renunciado.

Había renunciado a Eren, así como Eren había renunciado a él.

Le había costado aceptarlo, lo había buscado por dos meses, sin descanso, en la ciudad envuelto en un ropaje que le cubriera todo. Preguntaba siempre por él.

Hasta que un día una rubia de ojos azules le dio razón.

—El joven Eren se encuentra en este momento con la Señorita Mikasa quien acaba de volver de batalla. Y están próximos a celebrar su matrimonio. Al parecer se extrañaban mucho, pues el joven no ha salido del castillo desde que la señorita llegó.

Levi intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su rostro de dolor, y salió de aquella cuidad sin decir una palabra más.

Le tomó cerca de unos tres días volver a donde se encontraba el reino de los ángeles, aquellas tierras que no había pisado desde que se fuera de allí.

Busco a su viejo escuadrón, pasando entre los demás quienes le miraban de forma asombrada, pues lo daban por muerto.

No fue difícil encontrarlos, no cuando Hanji seguía teniendo aquella molesta y contagiosa risa tan escandalosa.

El primero en verlo fue Erwin quien tenia un brazo sobre un cabestrillo al parecer se había fracturado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hanji mira detrás de ti.

Su sonrisa murió y su boca formo una perfecta letra «O» y entonces…

–¡NO ME JODAS!

Y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño cuerpo tirando golpes ciegos mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Mezcla de felicidad al saber que no estaba muerto y de rabia por que aun recordaba como fue que los dejo.

Levi no hizo más que subir los brazos e intentar no salir tan lastimado. Hanji después de todo era una de las mejores.

Después de 10 minutos y 6 chicos más (Por que con el brazo izquierdo herido no podía hacer mucho) lograron separarlos.

Y como si fuesen niños los llevó a rastras a otro lado para poder discutir como adultos.

.

.

.

–¿Entonces? Dime algo Levi.

Hanji lo miraba sentada desde la cama, cruzada de brazos y piernas. Una afonía ensordecedora habitaba en aquel cuarto blanco que fuese alguna vez el recinto de Levi, todo seguía igual.

–Lo siento.

Dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tragándose todo su orgullo, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de éste.

–De verdad crees que con un jodido y miserable «Lo siento» vamos a olvidar todo lo que dijiste, como nos abandonaste.

Su voz se quebró un poco al decir lo ultimo, pero su orgullo le impedía derramar alguna lágrima más por aquella situación.

–Es lo único que puedo decirles… Lo siento, fui un idiota.

Erwin quien no había dicho ni una palabra se dio cuenta de algo en aquel momento. Lo cansado y derrotado que se sentía Levi, su voz había perdido aquel tono de autoridad y sus ojos carecían de brillo… como si estuviese muerto. Hanji también lo había notado, y quería abrazarle… Pero seguía resentida y quería reclamarle todo lo que en aquel momento no pudo.

–Oh querido, si que fuiste un estúpido, no sé que carajo estabas pensando…

–Realmente lo siento…

Levi no podía hacer más, no podía decirles que estuvo con el enemigo, que les dejo por un amor que no duro lo suficiente, que lo dejaron, y que ahora ellos son lo único que tenía.

Hanji iba a replicar nuevamente, pero Erwin le tomo del hombro, indicándole que no siguiera. Levi estaba llorando.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar y agacharse junto a él y abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello.

–Solo nunca nos vuelvas a dejar enano idiota… Pensé que estas muerto o algo…

Y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Levi, mientras él se aferraba a la espalda de Hanji. Un silencioso abrazo donde trataban de reconfortarse mutuamente y Erwin solo observaba calladamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se alegraba de que Levi regresare y de que Hanji lo aceptara…

.

.

.

Annie se adentro nuevamente en el castillo, le había tomado tiempo, pero al fin pudo deshacerse de esa peste. Basto con decirle que Eren estaba encerrado con Mikasa para que se largara.

Sonrió, ahora nada interferiría con el futuro de Mikasa. Nada irrumpiría en el entorno perfecto, todo estaba como debía ser. Ella no se ponía triste, celosa quizá, pero triste nunca, no cuando podía observar la sonrisa de felicidad de Mikasa a diario, aunque esa sonrisa no fuese por ella, aun así le hacia sentir algo cálido en el pecho.

_«Todo esto lo hago por Mikasa. Por preservar su sonrisa y no verle llorar… »_

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Mikasa, acostada en el regazo de Eren mientras leía un libro.

Eren miraba hacia la nada, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mikasa descuidadamente.

«Seguramente debe estar pensando en ese bastardo»

Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Buenas tardes mi señora… Eren.

–Hola Annie.

Eren no hablo y sólo asintió suave con la cabeza. Annie frunció la boca, hora de comenzar a picar a Eren.

–Sabe mi señora, un joven estuvo preguntando por Eren mucho tiempo y hoy me lo tope, no parecía que fuese del cetro, parecía más bien _extranjero. _

Ante aquella palabra el rostro de Eren se pinto de pánico y volteo a ver a la rubia quien tenia una sonrisilla satisfecha en el rostro.

Mikasa quien no había despegado la mirada del libro que tenia en las manos, hablo.

–¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–Oh simplemente lo que todos saben, que Eren se encuentra con usted y por eso no ha salido del castillo.

–Y… ¿Qué hizo aquel joven Annie?

Eren hablo sin pensar, siendo sincero no sabia que clase de respuesta esperaba…

–Oh Eren, es curioso que lo preguntes, pues bien, el chico simplemente dio la vuelta. Y al investigar me han dicho que dejo de preguntar por ti. Que ya nadie más en el pueblo le ha visto.

Y fue así como el mundo de Eren se derrumbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo acabé ;AA; y repito, mil perdones por dejar esto casi un año sin actualizar…<strong>

**Los reviews los contestare en la semana, esto lo subí antes de salir para la Uni, así que no me da tiempo :c **

**No saben cuanto les agradezco que comenten! **

**Bueno y eso fue todo. **

**Si gustan dejar comentarios yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos. **

**Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
